Looking For San
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: Santana wasn't at Brittany's locker, wasn't at glee practice, didn't show up for her classes and missed cheerios practice. Brittany soon discovers that Santana is gone missing and that she is the only who can truly find her. Read and Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Santana wasn't at Brittany's locker, wasn't at glee practice, didn't show up for her classes and missed cheerios practice. Brittany soon discovers that Santana is gone missing and that she is the only who can truly find her.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the characters.**_

_**Looking For S**_

_**Chapter One**_

Brittany walked into school a little confused that morning. Santana had always met at her house at exactly 7:45 every morning so they could both get a drive together to school, but today she didn't show up. Although Brittany didn't worry, maybe there was an extra early morning practice for Cheerios that she had just forgotten about or maybe even one for glee. So Brittany just decided to go to school by herself that morning and meet Santana at school before classes begin.

Brittany walked to her locker hoping to see Santana waiting for her, but she wasn't there. Usually that would be the first place Santana would be if they didn't meet first thing that morning. Walking to her locker with a frown she opened it up and placed her Cheerios jacket on the hanger, got her binder and closed it back up.

'' Where's San?'' Brittany said to herself as she continued to walk down the hall. Usally Santana dropped Brittany off at the classes they didn't share together just to make sure Brittany was at the right class, so of course Brittany had no clue where her first period class was.

'' Hey B.'' Someone said from behind Brittany. Brittany's stomach did a flip once she herd the nickname Santana usually called her, she turned around hoping to see a smiling Santana, but it was only Quinn catching up to the other blond.

'' Oh, hi Q.'' Was all Brittany said as the two blondes walked together.

'' Oh I feel very welcomed.'' Quinn said with an eye roll. '' If you didn't want to walk with me you just could have said so.'' Quinn added.

'' No, it's not that Q, it's just, Santana's not here and we always get a drive together in the morning, but then she didn't meet me at my locker and now I don't know where my classes are.'' Brittany huffed out all in one breathe. '' And I miss her!'' Brittany added with a slight wine.

'' Relax Britt, she's probably only running a little late this morning.'' Quinn said speaking to the blond in very nice tone. '' And as for your classes, you have health class with me first thing and then math with me.'' Quinn said. '' Now c'mon, where going to be late for class.'' Quinn said grabbing a hold of Brittany's hand and dragging her to health class.

* * *

Two hours had past very slow for Brittany. All through Health and Math Brittany couldn't stop thinking about whether or not Santana had showed up after all and was only running late like Quinn said. So of course as soon as the lunch bell rang Brittany bolted out of the classroom and into the cafeteria to meet Santana.

As Brittany was running to the cafeteria she bumped right into a very stressed out looking Rachel Berry.

'' Oh sorry Rachel.'' Was all Brittany could say before she began to jog off.

'' Wait Brittany, where are you going. Where all suppose to meet in the choir room for a glee meeting.'' Rachel said looking at the blond very confused. '' Didn't Santana tell you that?'' Rachel asked the blond, but Brittany couldn't speak. Of course Santana didn't tell Brittany about the glee meeting at lunch, only because Brittany hadn't seen her all morning. Brittany suddenly got an idea, maybe Santana was in the choir room. Before Rachel could ask anymore questions Brittany started running to the choir room, the only classroom she knew how to get too. Everyone she passed gave her a weird look, wondering why she was running, but Brittany didn't care. She just wanted to see Santana.

'' Almost there!'' Brittany said before entering the choir room. Brittany finally reached the choir room, with no hesitation she opened the door and looked directly to Santana's chair, only to see that Santana was not there. Brittany's heart dropped right to the floor, She was so sure that Santana would be there, but she wasn't. So if Santana wasn't in the choir room and she hadn't been in school all morning, then where could she possibly be?

Brittany slowly walked to her regular chair with her shoulders slumped. She sat in the red chair and kept her eyes pinned to the door, hoping that at any minute Santana would come bursting through the door complaining about how late she was, although Santana Lopez was never late, never.

'' Maybe she's sick.'' Quinn said to Brittany as she took a seat in Santana's chair. Brittany shook her head.

'' If she was sick she would have called me.'' Brittany replied.

'' Did you even check your phone B?'' Quinn asked, knowing what the answer would be, Brittany often forgot that she even had a phone, let alone know how to work one. And just like that Brittany pulled her phone from her Cheerio skirt pocket and flipped it opened.

'' Now what?'' Brittany asked Quinn, clueless about how to work it.

'' Oh let me see.'' Quinn said as she grabbed the phone from Brittany and went through her text messages. '' See, here's your most recent one.'' Quinn said as she showed Brittany the message on her phone, of course after reading it herself. Quinn knew Brittany and Santana had a thing going on, even though every single time Santana denied it this text message just proved that Quinn was right.

_Fr:Santana L_

_Iluv u B! 3_

_May28th 2012 2:10am_

'' That was sent this morning.'' Brittany said with a confused look on her face, right after San left my house.'' Brittany confessed.

'' Well that's pretty recent, so it just goes to show that everything's alright.'' Quinn said as she gave Brittany an encouraged smile. The truth was Quinn felt bad, it looked like Brittany was actually going to have a heartattack if she didn't see Santana soon.

Just then Mr Shue walked in with a concerned look on his face. Everyone automaticlly looked at him worried.

'' What's wrong Mr Shue?'' Finn asked.

'' I just talked to Ms Lopez, she said that Santana left for school this morning. But according to the attendence done in her classes Santana never show'd up.'' Mr Shue said, slowly looking over to Brittany. Brittany was speechless and confused. What did Mr Shue mean, Santana left but she never show'd up?

'' I d-don't get it Mr Shue, where's Santana? If she left then she has to be here.'' Brittany said. Quinn instintly knew what Mr Shue was getting at, but she knew it was going to be harder for Brittany to understand.

'' It means that Santana's missing B.'' Quinn said grabbing a hold of Brittany's small hand after telling her.

**_Review Please and tell me what you thought!_**

**_Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, first of all I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who favorited,alerted and reviewed this story! It really does mean a lot to me when you all do that!**

**And it also brings a smile on my face when I read your reviews, so keep them coming! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the characters.**

**Looking For San**

**Chapter Two**

''Missing!'' Brittany cried as tears started to spill from her blue eyes. '' Santana can't be missing. She just can't be!'' Brittany said, not being able to control her feelings.

'' Are you sure Mr Shue? What if it's just some big mistake?'' Rachel asked, trying to make the crying blond feel better.

'' Yes Rachel I'm sure, the school contacted the police after her mother confirmed that she left the house this morning to go to school.'' Mr Shue said, still frowning. You could tell that he was very upset about what happened to Santana, in fact everybody was. Out of everyone, they didn't expect Santana to go missing, she was just so strong.

Quinn looked over at Brittany and felt like crying herself. Brittany's eyes were blood shot from crying, her nose was starting to run and her cheeks were beginning to turn an unhealthy shade of red.

'' It's alright B, San's gonna be okay.'' Quinn said as she placed an arm around Brittany and pulled her into a hug. Brittany automatically accepted the hug not wanting to let go, out of everything in the world she just wanted Santana to be alright.

'' Do you promise Quinn? Do you promise that Santana will be alright?'' Brittany asked the other blond as she let go from Quinn's hug. Quinn looked Brittany in the eyes, she could see that there was the tiniest bit of hope in them, but Quinn couldn't keep the promise, she didn't know if Santana was going to be alright, she had no way to find out, she just hoped that she would be.

'' I can't promise that B, I'm sorry.'' Quinn said, knowing she was disappointing Brittany, and losing the hint of hope in her eyes, and Quinn was right. Brittany shed several more tears as what Quinn said sank in.

Brittany couldn't take this any longer. She couldn't take the staring or the awful feeling inside her body, Santana had to be alright, she just had to.

'' Santana will be alright, you just wait and see!'' Brittany yelled with such anger that no one from the glee club had saw before. Brittany then stood up from her chair and ran out from the classroom, not once looking behind her.

No one spoke for at least five minutes, that was until Artie broke the silence.

'' I don't think I have ever seen her so upset before.'' Artie spoke the obvious.

'' No one has.'' Tina replied.

'' Maybe I should talk to her.'' Artie added as he started to wheel himself towards the door. However, this got Quinn's attention.

'' No you shouldn't.'' Quinn argued as she stood up and made her way towards Artie.

'' And why shouldn't I, I dated her after all.'' Artie replied back. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

'' Okay, you dated her for like what, a month, then she broke up with you. If anyone should talk to her, it's me.'' Quinn said not being Artie's biggest fan.

'' Are you sure Quinn, I could talk to her as well.'' Mr Shue chimed in. Quinn nodded, almost forgetting Mr Shue was in the room.

'' Yeah, I'm sure. I think she just needs me at the moment.'' Quinn said as she gave Mr Shue a smile before leaving the choir room.

* * *

Quinn knew where Brittany ran off to, hell it was where every upset girl ran to at school, the girls bathroom. So as Quinn was making her way to the bathroom she certainly did not expect to run into one angry looking Sue Sylvester.

'' Oh, uh Coach Sylvester, what's -.'' Quinn didn't even get to finish her sentence before Sue interrupted her.

'' I herd one of my cheerios is gone missing.'' Sue said looking down at Quinn.

'' That's correct Coach.'' Quinn replied as she kept sneaking glances every couple seconds to the girls washroom.

'' And I also here that it is Santana Lopez that has gone missing.'' Sue added, knowing how Quinn was going to answer.

'' Yes,Coach.'' Sue just shook her head, not saying anything else to the blond cheerleader. As she walked off Quinn could here Sue Sylvester repeat the same words over and over again. '' This certainly will not due, it just wont due.''

Quinn finally reached the bathroom, she swung the door open and stepped in. Inside was two girls looking themselves in the mirror and whispering to each other, every once and a while looking back to a closed stall. Although once they saw Quinn enter the washroom they stopped and just stared at her. All Quinn had to do was give them one of her ' get away from me ' looks and that's actually what they did. They looked in the mirror one last time before practically running off. Quinn gave herself an accomplished smile before walking further into the washroom and stopping in front of the last stall. She crouched down and began to talk.

'' Brittany I know your in there, why don't you come out?'' Quinn asked, hoping this would be easier then she thought.

'' No.'' Brittany whispered.

'' But we need to talk.'' Quinn said. '' About Santana.'' She added, knowing if she said that Brittany would come out, and of course Quinn was right, Brittany swung the door open and looked at Quinn with a frown. Brittany was sitting on the toilet sit with her knees up as she hugged them.

'' What.'' Was all Brittany mumbled.

'' Look B, I know I said I couldn't promise you that Santana would be alright but I didn't want to hurt you.'' Quinn said, noticing the confused look on Brittany's face. '' What if it turned out Santana wasn't alright, and I had promised you that she was. That wouldn't be okay B.'' Quinn said, knowing this was very hard for Brittany.

Several tears escaped Brittany's eyes as Quinn spoke, but Brittany had an idea, and it was a good one at that.

'' Well we can change that Q.'' Brittany said, this time confusing Quinn. '' We can go out and look for Santana, in fact we need to go out and look for her. Well at least I do.'' Brittany said as she softly spoke. '' C'mon Q.'' Brittany added. Quinn didn't know what to do, wasn't it the police officer's job to go out and look for people, why did Quinn have to. Just then Brittany said something that changed Quinn's mind right around.

'' Look Q, I know for a fact that something is just not right with all this. I mean, I may not be that smart but I know what Santana would do, and she certainly would not do this. I mean she was talking to me just yesterday about how she was so excited that it was the end of senior year and she couldn't wait until she had the chance to just spend her days with me at a house we could buy.'' Brittany paused and looked Quinn in the eyes. '' I just know she wouldn't do this Q. I just know.'' Brittany finished, wiping the tears with her sleeve.

'' Okay B, I'll help you find Santana.'' Quinn said.

**Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks everyone for reading,reviewing, favorting and even story alerting..lol ;) Anyways I'm gonna try something new and start of with Santana's POV. I'm gonna ask all of ya to review and tell me how you thought I did, that would mean a lot to me!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters.**

**Looking For San**

**Chapter 3**

The Latina opened her heavy eyes for the very first time. At first she couldn't remember a thing, but then it all had come rushing back to her...

She was on her way to meet Brittany, like she did every morning. She was in fact almost to Brittany's house when she remembered seeing someone familiar, someone she hadn't seen in a while and didn't exactly like, but every time Santana tried to remember who exactly that was she always blanked out.

Santana sighed as she finally took in her surroundings. It looked like she was in a regular house laying down on a coach, but she didn't fully understand. She wasn't tied to anything, she wasn't gagged and there was no killer pointing a gun to her head.

'' What the hell?'' Santana said to herself as she slowly stood up, but as she tried a sharp shooting pain exploded through her side and leg. '' Okay, maybe standing up isn't the best idea.'' She added as she sat back on the coach holding her left side. She looked around the room for any pictures or anything to see if she could identify the person who kidnapped her, but no such luck. All that caught her eye was the really tacky flower wallpaper what was uglier then what she had in her room as a kid.

All of a sudden Santana herd a door click open then shut.

'' Shit, shit, shit!'' Santana whispered to herself as she panicked. She couldn't be here, not with that crazy psycho freak in the house. Santana quickly thought what to do before she made up her mind. _It's either I stay in this house and crazy psycho kills me, or I run away and go to a local gas station or something. _Santana thought, then she quickly stood up, sharp pain shooting up her side as started to run towards the door. She opened it up and thought she was home free when she herd the man's voice.

'' Hey wait!'' The man screamed as he saw Santana leave the house, but obviously Santana didn't listen. She didn't even turn around to see who the man was, she just kept running. Santana ran faster then she ever had before, she pumped her legs with power and she didn't look up, not once.

Although Santana definitely regretted that later on..

'' Where the hell am I?'' Santana said as she stopped running for the very first time. Her breathing was rapid from running and her side and leg were screaming in pain, but at that moment that was the least of Santana's worries. The Latina looked around her only to see the same thing, trees. She had ran right into a forest and deep into it. She couldn't spot on single sign of civilization around here and it was starting to get dark. Santana found a huge tree to sit under and was relieved to find the ground dry.

'' I guess this will have to do.'' Santana said as she slowly sat down on the dirty,grass ground. '' I should of just stayed at that house, I had better chance of surviving then here.'' She added, getting worried. Santana then changed her thoughts to something, no someone else. Brittany.

_I wonder what's she is doing right know, if she even realizes I'm gone. _Santana thought as tears started forming from her eyes. _I hope she got to her classes okay, hopefully Quinn helped her._ Santana couldn't help but think all these things at one time, but there was one thought that ran through her mind over and over again. _I should have told Brittany I loved her when I had the chance._ _I just don't want to pretend anymore, I want her in my life and nobody else. I want to wake up to her everyday, see her beautiful smile and spend the rest of my days with her._ Santana thought as she finally let the tears escape her eyes.

'' Now she'll never know.'' Santana whispered as she curled up in a tight ball and drifted to sleep.

* * *

''Okay, so were do we start?'' Quinn asked as she finally got Brittany out of the school bathroom.

'' Well, I was thinking we should check maybe the pond or something like that. She always goes there with me.'' Brittany said as she lead Quinn pass the other classrooms and out the school doors.

Quinn drove the two to the duck pond and pulled over to the curb to park her car. They looked for what had to be hours but nothing showed up.

'' I thought she would be here.'' Brittany confessed as she walked over to Quinn with a frown.

'' It's alright B, there's many other places to check.'' Quinn assured the other blond._ Please god, please let us find Santana, that's all I ask._ Quinn thought as she looked at Brittany who was now making her way over to the car.

Brittany and Quinn checked four other places that night and came up with nothing.

'' Do you want to come back to my place for the night, so first thing in the morning we can get up and look for San.'' Quinn asked as she drove to her house after a long day.

'' Okay.'' Brittany mumbled, looking upset as Quinn pulled up to her driveway.

'' It's alright B, you can be upset.'' Quinn said as she took off her seat belt and opened the car door, Brittany followed what Quinn did.

'' I can't be upset. I don't want to distract myself from finding San.'' Brittany confessed as she followed Quinn in her house.

'' You wont get distracted B, were resting for the night so you have all night to be upset.'' Quinn said, trying anything to help the other blond at least a tiny bit. Both girls took off their shoes and headed up stairs to Quinn's bedroom.

'' Do you want to get a shower first, or do you want me to?'' Quinn asked as she noticed Brittany already laid out on her bed. '' I guess I will.'' Quinn said as she made her way to her own bathroom.

Once Quinn shut the bathroom door Brittany grabbed the remote to Quinn's t.v. and turned it on, she flipped through a couple channels before something caught her eye. It was a news report and someone was being interviewed about Santana going missing. In fact it wasn't just a random person it was that dentist guy that fixed the glee club's teeth.

'' Quinn!'' Brittany yelled, turning up the volume. '' Hurry!'' The blond added. Quinn quickly came out with a towel draped around her body.

'' What?'' Quinn asked.

'' It's that dentist guy, and he's talking about San.'' Brittany cried as tears started flowing down her pale face.

**So remember, review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and such, it really does mean alot to me. So of course I'm gonna ask for you guys to review again, or for you who haven't reviewd yet to review because I really want to know if you guys like it or not, or if you don't why._

_So thanks again, and review please!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the charcters.**

**Looking For San**

**Chapter Four**

Santana laid on the cold, rocky ground. Her back was sore from laying on a big hard rock and her side still ached. She was shivering furiously as the night air began to bother her, which only made her side hurt more.

'' God, I'm so stupid. I should have just stayed at that kidnappers place, at least I was someplace where it was warm.'' Santana whispered to herself. Even if the Latina tried her voice couldn't speak any louder.

As Santana slowly tried, but didn't succeed to sit up she just laid on the cold ground and stared at the sky. There had to be at least a million stars shining above, something Santana hadn't seen in the city before,until recently. Then as Santana started to count the stars a smile fell upon her face. The Latina couldn't help but remember the fun time her and Brittany had last summer, it was definitely one of Santana's favorite memory of the two, and she was glad she hadn't forgot about it because right now Santana needed Brittany, even if it was in a dream...

_'' San, how many stars do you think are up there?'' The blond asked the Latina as they both laid on the grassy field together not taking there eyes off the dark sky._

_'' I don't know B, maybe a million.'' Santana replied as she took her eyes off the sky to watch Brittany, this made Santana smile instantly. It looked like the blond was doing a hard math problem in her head, her brows were knit together and her face was serious. '' What are you trying to do?'' Santana asked Brittany._

_'' I'm trying to figure out how many stars there are, haven't you ever wanted to know?'' Brittany asked finally taking her blue eyes away from the starry sky to look into Santana's dark brown ones._

_'' I haven't really thought about it B, I mean this is really the first time I saw the sky like this. If you hadn't bagged me to take you to some place where there wasn't alot of light, I would have never saw any of this, ever.'' Santana truthfully said as she didn't dare take her eyes of the blond._

_'' So you mean you haven't ever just laid out at night to look at the stars, not even when you were little?''_

_'' No B. My parents weren't big on the whole outdoors thing. They like to be inside so I was always inside, that was until I met you in the fifth grade. Then everything changed, for the better.'' Santana smiled, taking Brittany's hand that was right beside her and squeezing it tight._

_'' Well, I'm glad I can be the first to do this with you.'' Brittany whispered as she snuggled into Santana. '' This feels right S.'' The blond added._

_'' What dies?'' Santana asked, a little confused._

_'' You and I San. We feel right'' Brittany said as she slowly took her eyes away from Santana and looked back up at the sky. At that moment Santana couldn't stop smiling about a couple things. She was happy that Brittany thought the two being together felt right, because in all honesty Santana felt the same way. She also couldn't help but smile when she listen to the blond, Santana could swear she herd the blond counting the stars up in the starry sky, one by one._

Santana suddenly return to the real world only to find her face stained with tears. She wiped them off with her shaking cold hand as she begun to hiccup. The Latina couldn't help but wish that Brittany was here with her right at this moment. Even though people thought she was stupid, she would know how to get Santana back home, back to Brittany. Santana knew that Brittany would do anything to help Santana, in fact Santana would do anything to help Brittany, she just hopped Brittany knew something was wrong and was looking for her right now. So as Santana continued to look at the stars the only thing she could do was pray, something the Latina hardly ever does.

* * *

'' I can't believe it.'' Quinn cried as tears escaped her eyes. She looked over at Brittany who looked like she couldn't take it any longer. She was crying twice as hard as Quinn and her face had red splotches all over. '' It's alright hunny.'' Quinn said as her mother instincts came over her as she sat beside Brittany and gave her a hug. Quinn rubbed Brittany's back hoping to sooth her as Brittany began to cry harder. '' Britt, this could be a good thing.'' Quinn said, wishing all this wasn't happening. It was hard to see Brittany like this. She was always so use to seeing Brittany with a bright smile on her face and her eyes shining with happiness.

'' How can this be a good thing Quinn?'' Brittany said as she finally let go out Quinn and stared blankly down in her lap. '' Sorry I got your shoulder wet with my tears.'' The upset blond added.

'' That's alright B, and I know that it's a good thing. Dr Howell said he found Santana unconscious on the street, brought her back to his house and called the hospital to pick her up.'' Quinn paused, not seeing any reaction from the other blond. '' That means she's still alive B!'' Quinn added, this got Brittany's attention.

'' How do you know that Q? Dr Howell also said she ran away from him before he could explain, and now she's no where to be found. How could you possibly say she's alright.'' Brittany asked, although it was more of a statement rather then a question.

'' I don't B, she just has to be alright, it's Santana after all. She's the toughest person I know.'' Quinn said looking at Brittany who had a sad expression on her face.

'' But she has the kindest heart.'' Brittany whispered mostly to herself but of course Quinn herd. After hearing what Brittany said Quinn couldn't help but shed some more tears, she had known since the past year that Brittany and Santana thought of each other then more then just friends, in fact that just gave Quinn more reason to know Santana had to be alright.

'' Okay B, lets go.'' Quinn said as she stood up from the bed and grabbed Brittany's hand, tagging her along.

'' Where?'' Brittany asked.

'' Well were going to go to Mr Shue's house and hopefully he'll tell us where Miss Pillsbury lives.'' Quinn explained. She just received a confused look from Brittany. '' Then Miss Pillsbury will tell us where Dr Howell lives, then we'll look for Santana around there.'' Quinn added as Brittany just nodded.

Both blonde's went down Quinn's stairs, quickly put there shoes on and bolted to Quinn's car.

'' Uh Quinn, it's super late, maybe Mr Shue wont be up.'' Brittany said worried.

'' Oh don't worry B, he'll have to answer, after all I think he would start to get a little annoyed after I bang on the door until he answers.'' Quinn gave Brittany a quick wink. '' You know it would be so much easier if that Dentist and Miss Pillsbury hadn't gotten a divorce.'' Quinn added.

'' It would be easier, but of course they did get divorced.'' Brittany said with a frown as Quinn started the car and backed out of the driveway.

'' Don't worry B, everything will be alright.'' Quinn said, hoping what she just said was true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Looking For San**

**Chapter 5**

As Quinn and Brittany drove up Mr Shue's driveway raindrops started to hit the windshield and the wind started to pick up.

'' Great, that's all San needs.'' Brittany mumbled as she opened the car door and got out. Quinn watched Brittany walk up the front stairs, getting soaked from the rain as she knocked on Mr Shue's door. Not long after Mr Shue answered in just a pair of boxer shorts, he had a sleepy expression on his face and looked surprise to see Brittany at his door. This was Quinn's cue to get out of the car and explain what was going on.

'' Quinn, Brittany, why are you at my door at 1:30 in the morning?'' Mr Shue asked before a yawn.

'' As you know Santana's missing and you need to tell us where Ms Pillsbury lives so she can tell us where that scary dentist guy lives so we can find San.'' Brittany huffed out all in one breath.

'' Santana's still missing?'' Mr Shue asked, extremely worried. Both blonde's just nodded. '' Come in.'' Mr Shue added as he stepped aside to let both girls in.

As Brittany and Quinn walked in and shut the door behind them they slowly followed Mr Shue into the living and sat down across from him on a coach.

'' Do you guys want a towel or anything, you two are soaked.''

'' No thanks Mr Shue, although you could put a shirt on or something because it's very distracting seeing you shirtless.'' Quinn admitted. Will just smiled as he got up from a comfy looking chair and went into his room.

'' Quinn, do you think Santana is cold?'' Brittany wondered looking at the other blond who was sitting right beside her.

'' Probably B.'' Quinn said, not even going to try to lie to her friend. '' But she'll be alright, Santana has always been strong.''

'' Hopefully.'' Brittany whispered as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. A couple seconds later Will came out in a white shirt with two over sized sweaters in his hands.

'' You guys looked cold so I grabbed these for you. I know there not the best fashion choice, but at least you two can be warm.'' He said handing both blonde's a sweater. Brittany put hers on first. The sweater was very baggy and went down to her thighs, but it did keep her warm. Quinn waited to put her sweater on.

'' So did you say that Santana's still missing.'' Mr Shue asked.

'' Yeah.'' Brittany frowned.

'' They were talking about her on the news before we came here.'' Quinn said nodding over at the large t.v. in the room. Mr Shue got the hint as he grabbed the remote from his coffee table and pressed the on button.

'' What Channel?'' Will asked. Brittany just shrugged, she didn't watch t.v. very often and when she did Santana always controlled what they watched, but Brittany didn't mind she loved anything Santana did.

'' I believe it was on channel 11.'' Quinn said. Then as Mr Shue changed the channel to 11 Quinn was positive that was the right channel, in fact the same news reporter who was talking about Santana moments before was talking again with a grim expression on her face.

'' Turn it up.'' Brittany shouted, suddenly getting closer to the television. Mr Shue did as Brittany asked and turned it up a couple notches.

_'' Lima New'sNet just got back from talking to the police about what they have been doing to search for this missing girl, I believe there isn't good news.''_ The news switched from the reporter to a Lima Police chief.

_'' We have been searching for the missing teen for hours now and we have come up with very little. The only thing we know is that she might be around the west side of Lima, Ohio, so we are going to call it a night. We will resume with the search tomorrow morning and this time we will have choppers in the sky and officers with search dogs on the ground.''_ The chubby police chief said.

_'' Can you give us any information about the missing teen?''_

_'' Yes, her name is Santana Lopez. She goes to McKinley High School where she participates in cheerleading and glee club.''_ The officer said as he nodded one last time before walking away.

_'' If you have any information about where Santana Lopez might be please give us a call at missing persons.''_ The news reporter concluded as the news switched over to a sports story.

The room was very still and quiet. Mr Shue nodded his head back and forth, not believing what was going on. Quinn kept her eyes focused on Brittany who was still staring at the t.v.,tears staining her cheeks.

'' We have to call.'' Brittany whispered as she broke the silence and finally turned around to face Quinn and Mr Shue.

'' Call and say what, we have no info.'' Quinn said, trying not to be so harsh on the other blond.

'' Yes we do. We know that San's favorite color is light blue, she hates the winter and that she's a really good kisser.'' Brittany explained. Mr Shue looked over at Quinn with a surprised look on his face.

'' Actually Britt, we didn't know that Santana was a good kisser.'' Quinn said.

'' Oh, well she is, trust me. Once she came over to my house and we-.'' Brittany was interrupted by Mr Shue.

'' Anyways, back to the problem.'' Mr Shue said trying to change the topic very quickly.

'' Please, so do you have Ms Pillsbury's number so we can call her and ask if she remembers where Dr Howell lives.'' Quinn asked.

'' Actually, I know where he lives.'' Mr Shue admitted.

'' Where!'' Brittany asked.

'' Do you know where the old train station is?'' He asked. Brittany shook her head no.

'' I do.'' Quinn said.

'' Okay, he lives right across from it, he's surrounded by trees.'' Mr Shue said. Quinn nodded.

'' And how do you know this?'' Quinn asked.

'' He invited me over once, when he was married to Emma.'' Will explained.

'' Well then Quinn and I should get going.'' Brittany said as she stood up from the coach and walked to the front door.

'' Yeah, it`s best if we leave and start looking for Santana.''

'' Are you sure you two should go look for her during the night?''

'' Well no one else is, so we have to.'' Brittany said. Quinn nodded, Brittany was right. Since the police were doing a crappy job looking for San it was up to them to find her.

'' Well do you want me to drive you two, it`s the least I can do.'' Mr Shue asked.

'' No, it`s alright Mr Shue, I'll just drive.'' Quinn said as she finally put the over sized sweater on and opened up the front door.

'' Thanks Mr Shue, for everything.'' Brittany said as she stepped out from the house and ran to Quinn's car.

'' Yeah thanks Mr Shue.'' Quinn said before giving Will a quick hug and running to her car.

As both blonde's got in the car and started to drive away the rain and wind started to get worse.

'' It`s about an hour and a half to the old train station, you should sleep.'' Quinn said to Brittany as she turned on to the highway.

'' But I do want you to be alone.'' Brittany said as her eyes started to get heavy.

'' I don`t mind B, but you should really get some rest, okay.''

'' Okay Q.'' Brittany said as she rested her head on the head rest of the seat and closed her eyes. '' Your the best Q, I hope you know that.'' Brittany whispered as she began to softly snore.

* * *

Santana huddled in a ball as she shivered and cried, that`s right Santana Lopez was crying. Her side was throbbing in pain and her thigh was burning. Heavy raindrops fell on the Latina and the wind made the trees dance.

All of a sudden Santana herd a loud crack that sounded not far from her.

'' What was that.'' Santana huffed out as she looked over in the direction the sound came from. A movement caught her eye as her breath froze. The Latina watched a huge tree fall, 5 feet away from her.

'' I have to get out of here.'' Santana said to herself as she shakily got on her two feet and wobbled as fast as she could. Santana herd tree after tree snap as the wind kept getting worse and worse.

'' Will this forest ever end.'' Santana said frustrated. Just then Santana tripped over a fallen tree and landed hard, her side aching with every pulse. Although she didn`t give. Santana Lopez never gave up. The Latina got on her hands and knees and began to crawl, her body getting weaker and weaker. The rain made the ground muddy and that much harder for Santana to crawl through. She finally saw a light in the distance and started to crawl faster. She could do this, she was almost out of this shitty forest.

Santana crawled in pain as she approached the outside of the forest, but what she saw wasn`t any better. Yes, she was out of the forest but now she was in a grassy field on the side of what looked like a highway no one used. The light she saw came from an old street lamp. There wasn`t even a house in sight. Santana whimpered as she realized where she was wasn`t any better then being in the forest. At least there was some kind of shelter in the forest.

The Latina crawled slowly towards the road in case anyone drove by, but she doubted it. The road was chipped and had many potholes. It looked like no one drove on it in ages. With all her strength that she had left Santana screamed, hoping anyone would hear her.

'' HELP!'' Santana screamed. '' Please help!'' Nobody answered, everything stayed still. '' Anybody!'' Santana screamed with her last strong breath. The Latina collapsed from her hands and knees and laid on the side of the road. Her body was weak and frozen from the rain, her voice a whisper and her legs jelly.

Santana looked up in the sky, praying someone would find her, soon.

* * *

Quinn turned down the radio not wanting to wake up the sleeping blond. Although she was pretty sure the bumpy road would wake her up sooner or later.

Brittany was mumbling in her sleep, something she always did and something Quinn always laughed at. Although Quinn was not laughing now.

'' Gotta find San.'' Brittany mumbled very quietly. '' Love her.'' Also escaped her lips. Quinn wiped the fresh tears from her face as she quickly looked up in the sky and prayed for them to find Santana.

As Quinn looked back on the road she noticed something on the side of the road up ahead. It looked like a log, but as she drove closer she noticed the figure had a shape to it.

Quinn slammed the brakes as her heart dropped to her stomach. The car jerked to a stop, waking Brittany up.

'' What's wrong Q?'' Brittany said confused. Quinn didn't answer. '' Quinn, what's going on.'' Brittany cried, scared.

'' I th-think that's San.'' Quinn whispered as she pointed to the figure up ahead of them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it!**

**So of course I'm gonna ask you all of you to review so I know people are reading, and I can make a fast update!**

**Thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Looking For San**

**Chapter 6**

'' What!'' Brittany shouted, looking over to where Quinn was pointing. Brittany could make out an outline of something long and thin. To the blond it looked like a log, but it also looked like a teenage girl. Then the outline started to move, and at that moment Brittany was positive that it had to be Santana. '' OH MY GOD, SAN!'' Brittany shouted as she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and fled the car, not bothering to shut the car door.

Brittany ran the fastest she could. The raindrops rolling off her face like sweat, and the cold wind whipping through her hair. As she got closer Brittany was positive it was Santana. She could make out the red and white of her now muddy,torn, wet cheerios uniform, her long dark hair was matted and her thin body was shaking.

'' San!'' Brittany yelled as she finally approached Santana. The blond came to a stop as she knelt down beside the Latina to see if she was alright.

''B.'' Santana whispered as she curled her body against Brittany. '' I'm so cold.'' The Latina barely spoke out.

'' I know San, it's alright, everything's going to be okay.'' Brittany said, trying to be confidant. Then the blond got an idea. She took off Mr Shue's big sweater she had been wearing and placed it on top of Santana. '' Here, put this on San, it will keep you warm.'' Brittany said. Santana tried to sit up, but she just couldn't get the strength to. Brittany noticed this and automatically helped the Latina to sit up, but as soon Brittany placed her hands on Santana's side the Latina winced in pain.

'' Are you hurt?'' Brittany asked worried as she placed her hands on her shoulders instead of her sides.

'' I-I think so.'' Santana stuttered. '' I can't put this on.'' She added.

'' Here, let me do it.'' Brittany said. '' Lift your arms up.'' Santana slowly lifted her arms but closed her eyes in pain as Brittany pulled the sweater over Santana's head and down her arms. '' There San, you can put your arms down.'' Brittany said as she positioned her body so Santana was leaning up against her and the blonds arms where wrapped around her for warmth.

'' I'm so tired Britt.'' Santana mumbled as her eyes started to get weaker.

'' No San, please don't go to sleep, stay awake. Please San!'' Brittany cried as tears started to fall on her already wet face. '' You have to stay awake, for me, for us.'' Brittany added. The Latina looked up to find Brittany's eyes and once they met Santana knew she couldn't leave this world, not yet anyways. She was meant to be with Brittany and seeing those blue eyes of hers gave Santana the strength to stay awake.

'' Santana!'' Someone yelled as they came running over. Brittany quickly turned her head and spotted Quinn running over with a worried look on her face. '' It really is you.'' Quinn added.

'' The one a-and only.'' Santana sputtered out with a forced, small smile.

'' Is she hurt?'' Quinn asked Brittany.

'' I think so, her side hurts and she's having problems sitting up, so that can't be good.'' Brittany told Quinn as she looked up at the standing blond. Everyone was quiet, no one knew what to do next.

'' Give me your cell phone.'' Quinn said to Brittany. Brittany looked at the other blond with no expression on her face.

'' I don't have it, I left it at your house. Just use yours.''

I-I don't have it. I left it home today to charge.'' Quinn admitted, starting to feel defeated. They finally found Santana and once they did neither one of them had a cell phone to call for help.

'' Do you have one S?'' Brittany asked using her right hand to stroke the Latina's head. Santana just shook her head. Quinn sighed a shaky breath as she began to let tears escape her eyes, she didn't know what do. The two blonds couldn't lift the Latina to her car without hurting her or causing her any pain, and neither one of them had a cell phone.

'' Go get someone Q.'' Brittany blurted out, looking up at Quinn. Quinn just shook her head back and forth, she couldn't leave her closest friends. She already knew what it was like to almost loose one of her friends, she definitely couldn't handle loosing two of her friends. '' Quinn, just go. It's the only way we can get help, you need to do this.'' Brittany said, knowing what she just said was the right thing to do.

'' I can't Britt, I can't loose both of you.''

'' You wont loose us Quinn. I'll stay here with San, until you get back and I promise now one will hurt us.'' Brittany said confidant.

'' But it's an hour away.'' Quinn protested, she really didn't want to leave her two best friends.

'' Please Quinn, just go get help. If we all stay here then where all just going to get as weak as San or even worse.'' Brittany said. Quinn closed her eyes to help her think. If she didn't go get help all three of them would be in the state Santana is now, and that certainly wouldn't be good, but if Quinn left for help and came back to find Brittany and Santana weren't there, that would just crush her. What one would the blond choose, what one was the right one.

'' Okay I'll go get help, but please be careful and smart.'' Quinn pleaded. Brittany shook her head as Quinn began to run off to her car.

'' Oh and Quinn.'' Brittany shouted. Quinn turned around when she herd Brittany's voice. '' It's okay to break the speed limit.'' Brittany said with a small smile. However Quinn just nodded as she ran to her car, got in it and drove off, not letting her foot off the gas pedal.

'' It's gonna be alright San, I'm here now.'' Brittany said as she slowly rocked Santana back and forth.

Santana let out a long shaky breathe. '' This is a change.'' Santana mumbled.

'' What?'' Brittany said confused.

'' Well usually I'm the one comforting you, but this feels nice.'' Santana added with a whisper. Brittany smiled as she wiped the raindrops from her face.

'' San, it's always nice to be around you.'' Brittany said as she lowered her head to speak in the Latina's ear. '' I love you San.'' Brittany whispered, wanting to say that for a long time. Although she was certainly not aware that Santana felt the same way.

'' I love you to B, I always did.'' Santana whispered as she looked into the blonds eyes and saw nothing but love and care, and at that moment Santana knew her eyes were giving off the same look to the beautiful blond.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) So of course I'm gonna ask you to review and tell me if you liked it or not... also more reviews = faster update! :D**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, I promise I'll have a longer chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Looking For San**

**Chapter 7**

'' Calm yourself Quinn.'' Quinn whispered to herself as she drove down the highway, not lifting her foot off the gas pedal of her car. The blond didn't take her eyes off the road, keeping them focused and looking for a sign for any up coming town. Quinn figured if she found a gas station or even fast food place she could use their phone to call for help.

'' Please god, any help would do.'' Quinn prayed as she took the cross that hung around her neck and lifted it up to her mouth, lightly kissing it, never taking her eyes off the dark road. The blond had been driving for what felt like forever but was really only fifteen minutes, and all she wanted to do was find some sort of phone to use, she didn't even care if it was a greasy fast food place that only makes you fat, Quinn was desperate to find help for her two friends.

Quinn regretted not staying with her two friends. What was she thinking, leaving Brittany, who didn't know how to turn on a computer and thought dolphins were gay sharks, alone with an injured, not well Santana. What if Santana needed some type of help that Brittany didn't understand how to deal with, although Quinn just had to trust the other blond. Quinn knew that Brittany cared for Santana in a more then friendship way, way more if you ask Quinn. The blond knew that Brittany would do anything for the Latina and would take care of her no matter what. Quinn just had to get these bad thoughts out of her head, her friends would be alright, they had to be.

'' Thank you god.'' Quinn said holding her emotions together as she finally found a turn off to another city. Without question Quinn took the turn off and ended up in a small city. It looked like it had a population of 100 by what Quinn saw. There were two fast food places that Quinn never herd of, a really old looking gas station and a small mall that only had three stores in it.

'' Wow, I would never survive here.'' Quinn said to herself as she decided to drive into one of the fast food restaurants parking lot and parked her car. The blond rushed out of her car and ran into the restaurant. People were staring at her, but Quinn didn't care, she had to get help for her friends.

'' Can I please use you phone, it's an emergency.'' Quinn said to the cashier out of breath. The cashier was a typical greasy looking guy with pimples on his face. _Way to stick with the stereotype. _Quinn thought.

'' You have to buy something first.'' The greasy cashier mumbled.

'' I don't have time! My friends are on the side of the highway, ones injured, cold and has been missing and my other friend is with her trying to keep her alive, probably cold herself at the moment. Now please let me use your phone!'' Quinn yelled, getting frustrated. The guy still hesitated to give Quinn the phone. '' Your really making me want to say horrible things to you at the moment, and if I wasn't trying this whole be nice phase at the moment I would have said it to you long before now.'' Quinn said through her clenched teeth. '' Now just give me the phone.''

'' Okay, Okay.'' The cashier said, handing the phone to one very upset Quinn Fabray. The blond quickly dialed 911 and waited for a response.

'' Hi this is Stacy, what's your emergency?'' A girl said from the other end of Quinn's call.

'' Um hi, this is Quinn Fabray and I just found the missing girl that was on the news, Santana Lopez. We found her on the side of a highway injured and cold.''

'' We?''

'' Yes, my best friend and I. She's currently with her keeping her safe, I'm in.'' Quinn stopped and thought for a moment. Where was she again._ Think Quinn, think._ Quinn thought. Quinn told her what city she was in and it seemed to take the responder on the other end long to respond. '' What's taking so long!'' Quinn screamed in the phone.

'' Please don't yell ma'am, I'm only trying to help.'' The responder said.

'' I'm sorry.'' Quinn cried, getting her emotions worked up.

'' That's alright dear.'' Stacy said. '' Now where are they at?'' Stacy asked. Quinn paused. She had no clue where her two friends were.

'' Um, their about fifteen minutes away from the old train station nobody uses anymore.'' Quinn said. '' I don't know the exact location.'' Quinn said.

'' Okay, I'm sure the ambulance and police can find them, they should be there soon. They just left.'' Stacy said, worry.

'' Thank you Stacy, you helped save someone today.'' Quinn said before hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath, relieved that help was on the way for her friend.

Quinn found herself calm as she walked back to her car and drove back to where she left her two friends.

'' Thank you God. Thank you.''

* * *

'' Britt, do you remember that time when you bagged me to take you to an open field to watch the stars?'' Santana whispered as Brittany kept rubbing the Latina's head.

'' Yes S, I remember.'' Brittany said thinking back to the day. '' I also remember that you were totally hot and I wanted to kiss you.'' Brittany admitted, not letting her feelings be jumbled up inside of her anymore.

'' Why didn't you?'' Santana asked, positioning her head so she was looking in the blond in her eyes but still laying in her lap.

'' Because I was scared.'' The blond confessed, letting out a soft sneeze. Santana frowned.

'' Why were you scared?'' The Latina asked, confused.

'' Because I wasn't sure if you wanted to kiss me back.'' Brittany said.

'' Well I did then, and I still do now.'' Santana whispered as she watched Brittany slowly lower her head until both girls were a few inches away from each other.

'' I love you San.'' Brittany whispered.

'' I love you to Britt, I always have.'' Santana confessed as she made the next move and pressed her lips against Brittany's. Brittany kissed back, not wanting to break apart, but knew she had too.

'' Okay, that was amazing, and I totally missed doing that but lets wait until your at least in the hospital.'' Brittany said to Santana with a smile.

Santana smiled back. '' You know the whole time I was out here all I kept thinking about was you.'' Santana confessed, beginning to shiver harder. Brittany tried to smile but found herself frowning when she noticed how pale Santana was getting.

'' Quinn really needs to hurry up with that help.'' Brittany said as she wrapped her arms more tightly around Santana's body, while her head still rested on the blonds lap. Santana slightly shrugged.

'' I've been out here for, only god knows how long, I can wait some more.'' Santana whispered. '' As long as I have you.'' Santana smiled up at the blond. This time Brittany couldn't help but smile.

'' San I want to talk to you about something, but I want to wait till your better.'' Brittany confessed to the Latina.

'' Well Britt, y-you know you have to say it now after t-telling me that.'' Santana spit out. Brittany closed her eyes, thinking how to say her next sentence.

'' I want use to be a couple, a real couple.'' Brittany blurted out. Santana was going to respond to the blond but was interrupted by her. '' I mean like hold hands down the hall in front of everyone and dance together at dances.'' Brittany added.

'' Britt, we don't even go to dances.'' Santana laughed.

'' But if we were a couple we would.'' Brittany said. Santana couldn't help but smile at what the blond was saying. Brittany and Santana never went to school dances and becoming a couple wouldn't change things, but she wasn't about to tell that to Brittany.

'' I want us to be a real couple too.'' Santana replied, knowing she also really wanted this. '' I don't want us to hide anymore Britt, I want everyone to be jealous of me because I have a super hot girlfriend.'' Santana winked, this made Brittany smile and then sneeze.

'' Britt, are you okay? You've been sneezing a lot.'' Santana asked Brittany, even though she was much more colder then Brittany she was still worried about her.

'' Well I'm kinda cold, and this rain isn't helping any.'' Brittany pouted.

'' We can do this Britt, I'm sure Quinn found help and their on the way right now.'' Santana said trying to be positive and calm Brittany.

Sure enough as that sentence left Santana's lips both girls saw red and blue flashing lights in the distance.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and such, it really means alot to me.**

**So even though this story isn't over yet I was thinking about making a sequel to this story about Brittany/Santana and Quinn's future when their older and living on their own. Please review and tell me what you think about that.**

**Also review and tell me what you thought about this chapter..cause remember, reviews= faster update! :D**

**Oh and one last thing, I agree with Brittany and think dolphins are just gay sharks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the charcters.**

**Looking For San**

**Chapter 8**

'' How is she?'' A male voice said from behind Brittany. The blonde had been sitting on a very uncomfortable chair in the emergency waiting room to see Santana since they got there, which was several hours ago. Brittany turned around and saw Mr Shue with flowers and the rest of the glee kids.

'' I don't know. I haven't seen here since they brought us here.'' Brittany admitted. '' The doctors said they would tell me once they find out what's going on.'' The blond frowned. Every one of the glee kids could tell that Brittany was exhausted from the long night she just had. Her usually straight perfect blonde hair was now a mess and frizzy from the rain, her blue eyes had dark circles under them and from the looks of it the blonde was having a very hard time keeping her eyes open.

'' Wheres Quinn?'' Mercedes asked as she took a seat next to Brittany.

'' She went home a couple hours ago, she said she would be back in the morning and asked if I wanted to come, but I said no.'' The tired blonde said as she watched all of New Directions sit around her and listen.

'' So why didn't you go with her?'' Tina asked.

Brittany shrugged. '' I didn't want to miss anything.''

'' Well Britt, it looks like you could really use the rest.'' Kurt said. '' Seriously, those bags under your eyes make you look at least ten years older.'' Kurt added. Everyone just rolled their eyes, except for Brittany who didn't quite understand.

'' There's bags under my eyes?'' Brittany said as she felt underneath her eyes.

'' No Brittany, Kurt was just saying you look tired.'' Mr Shue explained with a laugh.

'' Then why didn't he just say that?'' Brittany asked confused.

'' I did Britt, I did.'' Kurt said not understanding how the blonde got this far in her education. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to the blonde. However Puck was the first one to break the silence.

'' Did you know you were on the news Brittany?'' Puck asked. Brittany just shook her head. '' That's how we all found out, Finn saw it on the news, called me up then I called my boy Artie over here and he told Tina, who told Mike, who called Mercedes, who called Kurt, who told Rachel, who called Quinn, who told Sam.'' Puck said all in one breathe. '' At least I think that's how it went.'' Puck murmured to himself.

'' What did the news say?'' Brittany asked Puck, but instead Finn answered.

'' The news reporter said that two teen girls, you and Quinn, found the missing Latina teenager in the middle of night when no one else could. Their calling you heroes.'' Finn said with a smile, hoping that last comment would bring a smile to Brittany's face, however it didn't.

'' I just hope we found her on time, she has to be okay. She just has to be.'' Brittany whispered as small tears escaped her blue eyes. Everyone in New Directions frowned, they hated seeing Brittany so upset.

'' She will be Britt.'' Rachel said as she stood up from a chair across from Brittany and gave her a reassuring hug. The blonde automatically accepted the hug which only made her cry harder. '' You did good Brittany.'' Rachel whispered in the blondes ear as she let go. As Rachel let go she found her clothes a little wet.

'' Brittany, your soaked.'' Rachel said as she felt Brittany's cheerios top, only to feel the top wet.

'' Well, it was raining outside.'' Brittany said after a big yawn.

'' And you didn't change?'' Mercedes asked.

Brittany shook her head. '' I didn't go home, remember.''

'' Okay, I'll be right back.'' Rachel said as she stood up, put on her bright pink rain coat and walked outside of the hospital.

'' Where's she going?'' Sam asked. Everyone just shrugged, not really caring where the small brunette was going.

'' I guess she had enough.'' Artie said as he sat in his wheelchair next to Brittany.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence everyone watched as Rachel walked back in with a bag in her hand.

'' Here Brittany.'' Rachel said, smiling, as she handed the bag to the blonde. Brittany slowly grabbed the bag from Rachel and looked inside it.

'' These are your clothes.'' Brittany said confused. '' Why are you giving them to me?'' The blonde asked.

'' I know this isn't your style of clothing and the skirt will probably be a tad too short but there dry.'' Rachel explained. '' I don't want you being wet and cold Britt.'' Rachel added.

'' Thanks Rachel, I didn't know you cared so much.'' Brittany admitted.

'' Brittany, were a family, and I always care for my family no matter who they are.'' Rachel said with a smile as she sat back in the chair she was sitting in before.

Brittany stood up with the bag in her hand and started to walk to find a bathroom.

'' Um, wheres the bathroom?'' Brittany asked her friends. This brought a smile to every one's face.

'' I'll show you.'' Tina said as she stood up and lead the blonde to the bathroom. Both girls walked away and eventually went out of eye sight.

'' Okay no offense to Brittany, but she's totally out of it.'' Finn said. '' Even more then usual.'' The tall quarterback added.

'' Give her a break guys, her and Santana were close.'' Mr Shue said. '' This must be really hard for her. Imagine if one of your closest friends went missing and got hurt.''

'' Well no offense Mr Shue but were all kinda going through this too.'' Mercedes said.

'' Yeah, even though none of us were really close to Santana, other then Brittany, shes still a part of us.'' Artie said.

'' Yeah, like Rachel said, she's apart of our family.'' Sam added. This only made a smile on Mr Shue's face.

'' I think I just thought of a new number for Nationals.'' Mr Shue said. This only made the members of New Directions roll their eyes.

'' Let's not think about Nat-'' Mike said as he stopped in the middle of his sentence, staring over where Brittany and Tina had left a couple minutes ago. When everyone noticed where Mike was staring their eyes drifted in the same direction.

'' Wow.'' Artie said, not being able to tear his eyes off of Brittany.

'' I think she might wear that style better then you Berry.'' Puck said as he checked out Brittany.

'' Hey, no one will ever wear a cat sweater and plaid skirt better then Rachel Berry.'' Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Tina and Brittany walk back over to them. Brittany had a maroon sweater on that had a stitched cat on the front and a black plaid skirt that went a few inches above her knees to go with it. The blonde was also wearing a long pair of marron socks that went up to her knees with flat shoes on.

As Brittany and Tina approached their friends it was very hard for Tina and the rest of New Directions to keep a straight face.

'' Rachel.'' Brittany started as she sat back down. '' I look like you.'' Brittany finished. Everyone laughed.

''Well, I take that as a complement.'' Rachel laughed along with them.

'' Brittany?'' Someone said from behind Brittany. Before Brittany turned around she looked at her friends faces that could see behind her. They were all grim and were definitely not smiling anymore. As the blonde turned around and saw who it was behind her she was shocked, she didn't expect to see who she saw.

'' Ms Lopez!'' Brittany shouted as she quickly stood up and ran over to Santana's mom, giving her a big hug. Everyone in the emergency room was looking at the blonde, but she didn't care. '' I'm so sorry Ms Lopez, I found her as soon as I could.'' Brittany cried as she tightly hung on to Ms Lopez.

'' That's alright sweetie, I'm just glad you found her.'' Ms Lopez said as she rubbed the back of the crying blonde.

Once Brittany eventually let go Ms Lopez found an empty chair and pulled it over to sit next to Brittany, politely asking Artie to move. The Latina's mom held hands with Brittany as they talked, all of New Directions listening and chiming in now and then.

'' I came as fast as I could but there is a big accident a couple blocks from the hospital.'' Ms Lopez explained. '' How did you get here?'' Ms Lopez asked Brittany.

'' I drove in the ambulance with them, but once I got here they wouldn't allow me to go in the room with her.'' Brittany explained. '' And I haven't seen San or any doctor since.'' Brittany added. Ms Lopez just nodded.

'' It's alright sweetie, their just taking precautions that's all. Their taking very good care of her.'' Santana's mom explained as she put her arm that wasn't holding Brittany's hands around her shoulder. Brittany leaned her head against Ms Lopez's shoulder and yawned.

'' You must be tired.'' Ms Lopez said to Brittany. '' You should sleep.'' She added.

'' Where?'' Brittany asked.

'' Right here, I don't mind.'' Santana's mom said assuring the blonde that it was alright.

'' But I don't want to miss anything.'' Brittany said looking at Ms Lopez.

'' You wont miss anything hun, I'll wake you up as soon as the doctors tell us anything.''

'' Yeah, and we wont leave you.'' Finn said with a smile. Everyone in New Directions smiled and nodded.

'' But I'm not tired.'' Brittany yawned as her blue eyes drifted to a close and the blonde fell asleep in the matter of no time.

* * *

'' Brittany, Brittany.'' A women whispered. Brittany's eyes fluttered open as she herd her name being spoken. As her eyes cleared from a groggy sleep she realized Quinn was shaking her to wake up.

'' Quinn!'' Brittany said as she flung her arms around the other blonde. '' How long have you been here?''

'' A couple hours.'' Quinn said.

'' How long have I been here?'' Brittany asked.

Quinn laughed. '' A very long time.'' As Brittany took in what Quinn told her she looked around. Everyone in New Directions were still there but they were all sleeping, the only one that was gone was Ms Lopez.

'' Where's Ms Lopez?'' Brittany said worried.

'' She's in Santana's room.'' Quinn whispered, trying not to wake anyone up.

'' But she told me if anything happened she would wake me.'' Brittany said with a frown.

'' She was going to, but the doctor only allowed Ms Lopez to go see Santana.'' Quinn clarified as she took a seat by Brittany. '' Did you sleep well?'' Quinn asked.

'' I guess. Although all I can think about is San.'' Brittany admitted. '' I really hope she's going to be okay Quinn. She has to be.'' Brittany whispered, her eyes starting to water.

'' When I got to the scene and saw Santana on a stretcher she looked bad.'' Quinn said truthfully.

'' She was Q. She was cold, wet and injured. She wanted to go to sleep but I wouldn't let her. I didn't want her to go to sleep and never wake up.'' Brittany cried.

'' You did good B.'' Quinn assured as she took a hold of Brittany's hand.

'' So did you Quinn.'' Brittany replied. The two blondes stayed quiet, watching patients get called in and coming back out. Finally Quinn started to laugh.

'' What's so funny?'' Brittany asked, confused at why Quinn was suddenly laughing.

'' Your clothes.'' Quinn laughed. '' You look like Berry.'' Quinn added as she started to laugh even harder.

'' Rachel gave them to me since my clothes were still wet.'' Brittany admitted. '' At least I wear them better then her.'' Brittany smiled.

'' You know you could have came home with me, I could have gave you some clothes and you could have slept in my bed instead of this hard chair.'' Quinn said.

'' No, I didn't want to miss anything.'' Brittany said. '' Sorry for punching you by the way when you tried to get me off the chair. I guess I was just in the moment.'' Brittany apologized.

'' That's alright B, even though you gave me a pretty bad bruise.'' Quinn said rubbing her upper arm. '' You should really go into boxing or something.'' Quinn laughed.

'' I can't Q, you know I have motocross and Cheerios to focus on. Plus I was thinking about going into hockey.'' Brittany said in a very serious tone.

Quinn just laughed. '' Britt, you can't even skate.''

'' How do you know?'' Brittany asked.

'' Remember when San and I took you skating a couple years ago.'' Quinn said. '' You couldn't stay on your feet.'' The blonde added.

'' Quinn, that was six years ago. I've been practicing.'' Brittany said. '' Just wait and see.''

'' Um Brittany.'' A familiar voice called from across the room. Brittany looked up to see Santana's mother looking at her with a sad smile. The blonde ran over to Ms Lopez.

'' Is she alright Ms L? How is she?'' Brittany asked, very worried.

'' Shes fine Britt, she finally woke up.'' Santana's mother said.

'' You mean she was in a coma?'' Brittany said shocked. Ms Lopez lightly smiled.

'' No, she was just very tired and weak so she needed sleep.'' Ms Lopez explained. The blonde just nodded.

'' Did she say anything?'' Brittany asked.

'' Yeah she did.'' Santana's mother began. '' As soon as she woke up she wanted to see you.'' She finished.

'' So I can see her.'' Brittany said her heart beating faster.

'' Yes, the doctors are letting more then family in now, but only one at a time.'' Ms Lopez said. Brittany just stared at her.

'' So does that mean I can see her?'' The blonde asked.

'' Yes Britt, you can see her now.'' The Latina's mom said. '' She's in room 305.'' She added as Brittany walked through the white double doors leading to Santana's room.

* * *

**Thanks for all the story alerts, favoriting and reviewing.**

**So once again Review please :)**

** I was also thinking about making a sequel to this story about Santana/Brittany and Quinn's future when their older. Tell me what you think about that!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the charcters. :(**

**Looking For San**

**Chapter 9**

The blue eyed blonde haired girl walked down the quiet hall. She looked at every door she past by to make sure she hadn't passed room 305, because in room 305 was someone the blonde haired girl cared very much for. Her girlfriend to be in fact, well at least she thought the Latina in room 305 was her girlfriend, she wasn't quite sure yet.

Finally the blonde reached the very last room in the hall, and of course it was room 305. Brittany hesitated before opening the door. For some strange reason the blonde was scared to go in. She had an image of what the Latina looked like after the rough night they had to go through and was scared to see if that was what she actually looked like.

'' You can come in B, I know your there.'' The Latina yelled to the blonde behind the closed door. Brittany slowly opened the door and walked in, stunned at what she saw.

'' W-What, I don't understand, y-you.'' Brittany stopped her sentence, thinking what she should say next. She was standing still in the doorway not being able to move. All the Latina could do was smile at the blonde.

'' You know you can come closer, actually I would very much like it if you did.'' Santana said with a smile as she sat up in the hospital bed. Brittany did as Santana asked and walked over to the brunette. She took a seat on the bed with her as she still thought about what she should say.

'' Britt, what's wrong?'' Santana asked. '' I thought you would be happy to see me. Not sitting her saying nothing.'' Santana added with a frown as she looked at the blonde.

'' I am happy to see you San. I missed you.'' Brittany admitted as she stared down at her lap. Santana slowly maneuvered so she was sitting closer to Brittany. The Latina put her arm around the blonde, hoping it would help her open up more.

'' What's wrong B. You can tell me.'' Santana said, taking a strand of Brittany's blonde hair and tucking it behind her ear.

Brittany hesitated before answering. '' I thought you would be all blue and sick looking.'' The blonde said finally looking over at Santana. '' But you look beautiful, like you always do.'' She added. Santana smiled a heart warmed smile as she leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder.

'' You look beautiful too Britt.'' Santana said, not being able to remove the smile off her face. '' But why did you think I would be blue?'' The Latina asked, slightly confused about that part of Brittany's sentence.

'' Because you were cold San, and when your cold you turn blue. It's a true fact.'' Brittany said, being very serious. All Santana could do was let out a quiet laugh.

'' It feels good being around you Britt.'' Santana said as she grabbed a hold of Brittany's hand and laid down on the bed. '' Lay beside me Britt, I'm a little tired.'' Santana said as she watched the beautiful blonde lay down beside her. Both girls were laying on their sides facing each other, both hands still linked.

'' Are you still not doing good?'' Brittany asked with a frown. Santana slightly smiled.

'' I'm doing better Britt, but I'm still not one hundred percent.'' Santana said, Brittany was still frowning.

'' What happened to you San, why did you go missing.'' The blonde finally blurted out. Santana didn't hesitate to answer.

'' I was wondering the same thing so I asked a police officer that was involved with my case and he told me.'' Santana begun, squeezing Brittany's hand tight. '' They said Dr Howell Struck me with his car when I was on the way walking to your house. Once he got out of his car I was unconscious and not moving. He freaked and took me to his house without calling the police. They said he was going to call the hospital once I woke up but of course I panicked and ran into the woods.'' Santana said staring into Brittany's blue eyes, that were now watery. '' Don't cry Britt. I'm still alive.'' Santana added with a smile.

'' Is he going to be charged?'' Brittany asked.

'' I think so Britt. They are questioning him now. If he would have called 911 as soon as he hit me the charges probably would have been dropped if I wanted them to, but now I have no say in it.'' Santana said letting go of Brittany's hand to wipe the tears falling from her face. As she finished she grabbed a hold of it again, not wanting to let go for a second.

'' Do you want him to be charged?'' Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. '' No Britt. It was only a accident and even I can see that.'' The Latina admitted. '' But the cops think other wise. And it's not like I'm that injured.'' She added. Brittany thought for a moment.

'' Hows your side San.'' The blonde asked.

'' What do you mean B.'' Santana said trying to avoid this conversation. The blonde was already upset enough, Santana didn't want to make things worse.

'' Your side, I remember it was sore and hurting you.'' Brittany remembered. Both girls stayed quiet for minutes. '' So how is it?'' The blonde asked, again. '' Please just tell me.''

Santana sighed. '' I broke two ribs when the car hit me, I also tore a muscle in my thigh and have a small concussion.'' Brittany was speechless as tears continued to roll down her face.

'' Do you hurt?'' Was all Brittany managed to get out.

'' Not as much as I did Britt.'' Santana said truthfully. '' But I'm still a little sore.'' Both girls stayed quiet as Santana moved closer into Brittany and cuddled into her. Brittany lightly wrapped her arms around the Latina making sure she didn't hurt the brunettes side. Santana's eyes started to get heavier and she was about to fall asleep when Brittany asked Santana a very important question.

'' San, are we a couple now?''

Santana didn't even have to think for an instant. '' Yes B. We are.'' Santana said smiling as she cuddled her head in the blondes neck, taking in the smell of Coco.

'' Like a real couple San. Not what we were before?'' Brittany asked, Santana didn't even have to look at the blonde to know how bad she wanted the two to be together, Santana wanted the same thing.

'' Yes Britt, a real couple.'' Santana said yawning. '' As soon as I'm out of this stupid hospital and go back to school we are going to walk down the halls of McKinley hand and hand like a real couple. Now more late nights with Puck or Sam, just you and me Brittany. Like it always should have been.'' Santana whispered as she closed her eyes. The blonde smiled as she laid with her girlfriend.

'' This feels right.'' Brittany whispered as rested her head on Santana's which was still cuddled in her neck, thinking the Latina was asleep.

'' Yes, this does Britt.'' Santana replied drifting into a soft sleep, loving the fact that she was laying with her girlfriend that she had loved for so many years but was just to scared to say anything.

* * *

'' Do you have any clovers?'' The blonde asked her girlfriend as she looked at the cards she had in her hand.

'' What one B, your card has to have a number on it to.'' Santana said making sure the blonde knew how to play the game.

'' Um, the one with the lady on it.'' Brittany said.

Santana sighed. '' How did you know I had a Queen of spades.'' Santana asked. Brittany looked at her confused. '' I mean the clovers with the lady on it.'' Santana said with a laugh.

'' I'm just that good San.'' Brittany winked as she took the card Santana had given her and placed it in her deck, although when she never laid a pair of cards down Santana got confused.

'' Britt, you should have a pair of doubles. You know two of the same cards?'' The Latina asked.

'' No.'' Brittany replied. '' All of them are different.''

'' Then why did you ask me for a card with the clover and the lady on it?'' Santana asked.

'' Because clovers are lucky and I always thought the lady looked funny.'' Brittany smiled.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at how cute her girlfriend was. '' Britt, that's not how you play Go Fish.'' Santana smiled. Brittany just shrugged.

'' Knock Knock.'' A voice came from the door. Both girls forgot their cards and looked over. Quinn was standing in the door way with a bag in hand.

'' Quinn!'' Brittany yelled with a smile.

'' It's about time Q.'' Santana said.

'' Sorry you guys but the doctors wont let anyone in here unless Santana asked for them, and the only person you asked for was Brittany and your mother.'' Quinn said as she walked in the room and sat on the arm rest of the chair Brittany was sitting in.

'' Sorry Quinn, but I had to spend some serious time with my girlfriend.'' Santana smiled at the other blonde.

Quinn smiled. '' It's about time you guys dealt with your feelings.'' Quinn said. Santana just rolled her eyes.

'' Yup that's right Quinn, San and I are officially a couple, spread the news!'' Brittany happily said as she reached over and held Santana's hand.

'' Anyways..'' Quinn started. '' I brought gifts. I got this for you Santana.'' Quinn said as she pulled out a picture that was in a wooden frame and handed it to the Latina. Santana looked at it and couldn't help but laugh. The picture was taken in the 8th grade of all three girls together. They were at cheerleading camp preparing for tryouts the next year. The picture was taken just before they left to go back home. All three girls faces were scrunched together as they made kissing faces. Quinn was on the left, Santana on the right and Brittany was in the middle. At the time the three were inseparable, just like they were now.

'' Wow, we were something else back then weren't we.'' Santana said as she stared at the picture.

'' You got that right S.'' Quinn smiled.

'' I like it, it shows how close we are.'' Brittany said. Quinn and Santana agreed, both nodding their heads.

'' I love it Q.'' Santana said as she placed the picture on her night table.

'' I also brought something for you Brittany.'' Quinn said as she gave the bag to Brittany. '' The rest is for you.'' Brittany looked surprised as she looked through the bag. She pulled out what was in the bag and made a confused look.

'' It's clothes, your clothes.'' Brittany said.

'' Yeah, I thought you could use a change of clothes and a shower. You've been here for three days without a change of clothes and no shower. I think it's about time you take care of that.'' Quinn said.

'' I actually have to agree with Q on this one B. Why don't you take a shower in my room bathroom and change your clothes. I bet you'll feel refreshed.'' Santana said as she squeezed Brittany's hand before letting go. '' Plus I'm getting tired of seeing Rachel's clothes on you.'' Santana said. Brittany just frowned. '' Don't get me wrong B, you look super hot in that outfit but there's only so much someone can take at looking at Rachel Berry's clothes.'' Santana laughed.

'' Okay.'' Brittany said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom in Santana's hospital room. '' I'll see ya guys in a bit.'' Brittany smiled as she closed the bathroom door.

'' Don't you just love her Q.'' Santana said.

'' Well I love her and all but not like you do.'' Quinn said laughing. Santana just rolled her eyes.

'' You love her, don't you.'' Quinn asked.

'' So much Q.'' Santana said. '' I always have.'' The Latina whispered.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read. Also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed previously.**

**So as always I'm going to ask for everyone to review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I would really like to know if people are actually reading this and enjoying this story. Also more reviews = faster update :D**

**Lastly I plan on making 2 or 3 more chapters in this story(if people review) and was thinking about making a sequel, but I want to know what you guys think about it and if you would read it...Thanks! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Looking For San**

**Chapter 10**

'' Okay, so you'll remember that?'' The doctor asked the Latina once again. Although Santana couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde that was sitting beside her. The Latina did hear everything her doctor said she just didn't want to acknowledge him, the blonde was way more interesting to the Latina then a gray haired doctor.

'' Ahem.'' The old doctor cleared his throat, noticing his patient was not paying attention to him at all.

'' Yeah yeah I'll remember. Wrap my ribs in the morning, change them in the afternoon and before I go to bed. I also have to use crutches and I can only put a little weight on my leg.'' Santana said, not taking her eyes off the blonde who was looking at a book Santana's mom had brought for her to past the time when she was with Santana.

'' And..'' The doctor said testing the Latina as he made his way over to the door.

'' And I have to keep this brace on my leg until you guys tell me I can take it off.'' Santana said, this time taking her eyes off of Brittany and looking at the doctor. '' I understand everything, okay.'' Santana sighed. '' You can go now.'' The Latina added. The doctor just rolled his eyes as he sighed and walked out.

'' Ugh finally, man he wouldn't leave.'' Santana said as she kept watching Brittany look at her book. '' Are you actually reading that Britt, because I don't think you've ever read anything.'' Santana asked the blonde.

'' San, I read things, mostly picture books but I still read them.'' Brittany smiled as she looked up from her interesting book and stared into Santana's deep brown eyes.

'' You know your eyes are so beautiful.'' Santana whispered as her and Brittany began to get closer to each other. '' They are the best color of blue I have ever seen.'' The Latina added.

'' Your eyes are beautiful too, but I really like your lips San.'' Brittany said as she stared at her girlfriend. Santana's lips curved into a smile as she inched closer to the blonde.

'' Then you'll really love this.'' Santana whispered as she crushed her lips against the blondes. Brittany kissed back as her and the Latina's lips became synced. The blonde begun to moan as the door to Santana's room swung open.

'' Oh sweet mother of god, not again!'' Quinn squealed as she quickly turned away from the sight she just witnessed. Brittany and Santana tore apart from each other, both out of breathe.

'' You have got to be kidding me Q, that's the third time you walked in on Britt and I, are you sure you don't want to just stay and watch.'' Santana smirked winking at Quinn.

'' Please Santana, you are way to full of yourself.'' Quinn rolled her eyes as she looked back over to her two friends.

'' You know you love me Q.'' Santana laughed.

'' Okay, enough, I for one do not wish to see you two make out, I have better things to do in my life which includes dating my super hot boyfriend.'' Quinn said.

'' Your still going out with him?'' Santana asked.

'' Yes Santana I am. It's been almost a full year since Sam and I got back together, after you dumped him.'' Quinn replied to the Latina giving her a glare she was so famous for.

'' Let's just say I had prettier things on my mind.'' Santana smiled as she found Brittany's small hand and held it.

'' Anyways as to why I'm here.'' Quinn began. '' Your mother is dispatching you from the hospital as we speak and she should be here in a few to take you guys home.'' The blonde added staying by the door of the room.

'' Good I don't think I can take another day in this hospital, being stuck here for almost two months really does something to a person.'' Santana sighed as she let go off Brittany's hand and grabbed a hold of her crutches that were beside her bed. The Latina stood up with the help of her crutches and limped over to Quinn.

'' Are you coming B?'' Santana asked. Brittany jumped from hearing her name, she tore her eyes off her book that she went back to reading and closed it shut.

'' You scared me S.'' The blonde said as she placed a hand over her heart. Both Quinn and Santana laughed.

'' Let's go Britt, you can read the book on the way back home, after all your going to be staying with me right?'' Santana asked.

Brittany just smiled. '' Of course I am S, I love you after all, and plus I need to take care of you.'' Brittany said as she got up with her book and walked over to the two people she loved most in the world.

'' Good, now lets go and leave, hopefully we got the dangerous, almost dieing part of our relationship over with.'' Santana smiled as she began to limp slowly out of her room with her crutches, Brittany followed behind her and Quinn took the rear.

'' I believe this is a new beginning to an interesting, but perfect relationship.'' Quinn whispered to herself.

* * *

'' Okay, so do you have everything?'' Ms Lopez said as she watched Santana try and get comfortable in the back seat. The Latina couldn't bend her leg very good so she had to get in first and lay her leg across Brittany's lap. Of course Santana was not complaining.

'' Yes mom I have everything, all the clothes you brought and all the presents.'' Santana sighed as she laid her injured leg across the seat and watched Brittany lift it very carefully and sat down quickly, placing the Latina's leg across her lap.

'' Okay. Do you have the picture Quinn gave you?'' Ms Lopez asked.

Santana sighed. '' Yes mom, I have the picture, I put it in the bag with the rest of my presents that Quinn is bringing down now. I also didn't forget the bear Finn and Rachel gave me, the stuffed rabbit Mercedes and Artie gave me the DVD's from Puck and the cards from the rest of the Glee club.'' Santana rolled her eyes. '' Oh and I also didn't forget the stuffed duck Brittany gave me.'' Santana added as she winked at her girlfriend.

'' It really is the best present you got.'' Brittany shrugged.

Santana tilted her head back and laughed. '' You were the best present anyone could have gotten me.'' Santana said.

'' I love you S.'' Brittany said.

'' I love you too Britt.'' Santana replied.

'' Okay, I don't think I have ever seen you this mushy before.'' Ms Lopez said with a smile as she put her daughters crutches in the back seat of her rental van and closed the doors. Usually Santana's mother drives a new mustang convertible, but Santana and her crutches were not going to be able to fit in that back seat.

'' Yeah well what can I say mom, I'm in love.'' Santana said as her mother opened the trunk and watched Quinn come from the hospital doors.

'' Oh god, if you guys start kissing again, please just warn me.'' Quinn said as she plopped the handful of bags in the trunk with a loud thump. Ms Lopez just let out a gentle laugh as Brittany and Santana looked at each other with a smile.

'' Is that all Quinn?'' Ms Lopez asked.

'' Yeah, I never really realized how long Santana was in there for, she was literally living there.'' Quinn said wiping the sweat from her prefect face.

'' Yeah well hopefully she never has to go back there for anything other then a check up.'' Santana's mother said, closing the trunk and walking to the front driver side. Quinn followed but instead getting in the passenger side. The older Latina started up the engine and drove off, being extremely careful not to go over any big potholes or go over any curbs.

'' So Quinn, are you coming over as well?'' Ms Lopez asked.

'' Uh I'm not sure.'' Quinn said truthfully. '' I have a big project for school due, since you know I went back to school, not like my two friends here.'' Quinn said with a smirk.

'' Hey I have an excuse.'' Santana said raising her hands up like she surrendered.

'' And what about Brittany?'' Quinn asked. '' The last time I herd she was failing Spanish and barely getting passed her other classes.'' Quinn added.

'' Yea well that's changed. Since you gave her all those homework sheets the past two months I've been helping her and she fully understands everything.'' Santana said defending her not the brightest girlfriend.

'' Yeah and when I pass them into school tomorrow I'll get a one hundred percent in all my classes.'' Brittany said with a smile.

'' So you girls decided to go back to school tomorrow?'' Ms Lopez asked. Santana nodded.

'' Yup. I can't wait to see everyone and tell them San and I are finally dating!'' Brittany said excitedly.

'' Uh, Britt they kind of already know.'' Quinn admitted as she stared out her front window, watching the trees and houses go by.

'' And how would they already know this?'' Santana asked, already knowing the answer.

'' Um, well, I kinda told Sam who told Puck who told well, everyone.'' Quinn admitted.

'' Quinn! Way to ruin the surprise!'' Brittany pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest and made those cute pouty lips. Santana smiled at how cute Brittany looked at that moment.

'' Don't worry Britt, you can tell them tomorrow. I bet they forgot since Quinn told them all.'' Santana assured the upset blonde. Quinn snorted as she heard what Santana had just said. There was no way in hell anyone forgot about Brittany and Santana being a couple , they have been the hottest topic for two months now.

'' Quinn I swear if I didn't have a torn muscle in my leg closest to you I would have kick you, or well attempted to.'' Santana said. This made everyone laugh in the car, including Brittany.

'' That's enough fighting you two.'' Ms Lopez said with a smile. '' You guys just haven't changed have you.'' She added. The three teenagers in the car smiled. Quinn turned around so she was able to look at her two best friends, and all at once they said the same thing.

'' Nope, we definitely haven't changed.'' Of course this made the whole car break into laughter once again. Once they all stopped, which took quite some time Quinn decided to get serious once again.

'' You know it really is nice to have the old Santana back.'' The blonde said.

'' What do you mean old, San isn't old.'' Brittany said. '' If San was old that would mean I'm dating my grandma!'' Brittany said shocking herself. Santana giggled at Brittany's statement.

'' How would that mean you're dating your grans Britt?'' The Latina asked.

'' Because my grandma is old and Quinn said your old, that means your my grandma.'' Brittany said, not making any sense at all.

'' Uh Britt we'll talk about this issue later but I'm not old and your definitely not dating your grandma, so don't worry about it, kay.'' Santana said.

Brittany nodded, '' Okay.''

'' So Quinn what were you saying?'' Santana asked her second favorite blonde.

'' I was saying you changed.'' Quinn said once again.

'' What do you mean I changed?'' Quinn asked. '' I some how magically changed after the accident?''

'' No.'' Quinn said. '' You changed from before your accident.'' Everyone in the car was quiet, listening to what the conversation was bringing next.

'' What do you mean Q?'' Santana asked.

'' I mean that before your accident you were different. You acted different.'' Quinn said.

'' I acted different?'' Santana asked herself out loud. Although Brittany answered for her.

'' Yeah, I remember.'' The blonde said. '' You acted sad all the time, well maybe not sad but it was like you were thinking alot and something big was going through your mind.'' Brittany added. Santana stayed quiet as Quinn continued with the conversation.

'' You never wanted to party anymore and even your songs in glee club were depressing. The only thing you did was hang out with Brittany, go to classes and hang out with Brittany some more at home.'' Quinn stopped for a breathe for a short moment before continuing. '' You never came to any parties that were going on, you were even thinking about not going to sectionals. But then one day you slipped up and said that it would be to hard to be around her. Do remember San?'' Quinn finished. Santana thought for a long time, about twenty minutes passed before the Latina said her next sentence.

'' I don't really remember not going to parties and not wanting to go to sectionals but I do remember not being sure of myself, and wanting to just get something off my chest.'' Santana admitted. '' But that's changed now, this accident changed things, and me. Deep down I'm actually happy it happened. But that's really, really deep down.'' Santana said with a smile.

'' So do you know what it was sweetie, the thing you wanted to get off your chest?'' Santana mother said, speaking for the first time in a long time.

Santana nodded. '' Yeah I remember.''

'' What was it S, you can tell me.'' Brittany said finding Santana's hand and squeezing it tight.

'' I know I can tell you anything B.'' Santana begun. '' What I wanted to get off my chest was that I wanted to tell you that I loved you Britt. That I truly truly loved you.'' Santana said not taking her eyes off the blonde. Brittany blushed as Santana's words hit her.

'' You could have told me S.'' Brittany said.

'' Well I know that now B, and to just put this out there, I love you even more now.'' Santana smiled. Brittany smiled back as she kissed the brunettes hand.

'' Well that really was a heart filled conversation.'' Ms Lopez said as she wiped the tears away from her face and finally pulled into their home driveway.

'' I guess I'm staying with you guys for the night.'' Quinn said with a smile and own tears in her eyes. In fact there didn't seem to be a dry eye in the car.

'' Good Q, that means you can help bring in all the stuff.'' Santana said with a wink as Brittany got out of the car and helped Santana.

Quinn just laughed. '' Well it sure is good to have the old Santana back.'' The blonde laughed.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read reviewed, alerted and favorited! It really does mean a lot to me!**

**Next chapter is going to be Santana's and Brittany's first day back to school, I'm also going to put their graduation in that chapter too so if you wanna read it review and tell me! Also more reviews= faster update!**

**Plus I'd love to hear about what you guys think of the story!**

**Thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters!**

**Looking For San**

**Chapter 11**

'' Ready San?'' The stunning blonde said to Santana as both sat in the blondes car waiting in the student parking lot.

Santana sighed. '' You know Britt, we could always go back to my place and wait to go back to school on Monday.'' Santana suggested, feeling nervous. Although she would never tell anyone that, well maybe Brittany but no one else.

'' San, I drove all the way here which took me a very long time and now you want to go back. I don't think so, plus I have to pass in all my work so I can get one hundred percents in all my classes.'' The blonde said as she shut the car off and stashed the keys in her red backpack.

'' Well it wouldn't have taken so long if you drove faster, you know the speed limit is 55, not 10.'' Santana laughed. '' Plus you just had to stop for those ducks crossing.'' The Latina added.

'' S, what was I suppose to do, run over them?'' Brittany asked.

'' No B, but you could have turned around and taken the other way.'' Santana said. '' I just think you wanted to watch the ducks go by.'' Santana added with a smile.

Brittany smiled back as she took the Latina's hand and held it. '' Fine San, your right. It's just that ducks are so cute and I haven't seen one in a very long time. After I brought that duck home my mama made me promise not to touch or look at a duck again.'' Brittany wondered off. Suddenly her face expression turned shocked. '' Please don't tell my mama I watched the ducks today, she'll get angry then she'll make me come back home.'' The blonde pleaded.

Santana lightly laughed. '' I wont tell Britt, as long as you don't bring any ducks into the house.''

'' I wont S.'' Brittany said. The car was silent as both girls herd the school bell ring and watched all the students hurry on in.

'' Your nervous San. I can tell.'' Brittany whispered as she stared into the Latina's eyes. Santana looked back, searching into the blondes eyes.

'' How can you tell?'' Santana asked.

'' I can tell because I've known you since I was 3 and you always get those little bags under your eyes that make you look even cuter. Plus your hands are usually really warm but today their very cold San.'' The blonde said, adding a squeeze to her girlfriends hand. '' Tell me S, why are you nervous?''

Santana hesitated before answering. She looked out her window and saw that everyone had already went into the school and was probably starting their learning for the day. '' I don't know what to expect, and that's the scariest thing.'' Santana confessed. '' Since the first day of preschool I ruled school, then I was in charge in elementary school, then middle school and now high school. Everyone feared me and parted ways to let me by. Hell I even got one girl to do my laundry.'' Santana said staring down into her lap. '' But I don't know if it's going to be like that anymore, I'm not what I use to be anymore Britt, and you made me change.'' Santana finished finally looking up from her lap and into Brittany's blue eyes.

'' I'm sorry San. I didn't mean for you to change I-'' Brittany was cut off by Santana.

'' No Britt, I changed for the good. Did you know I don't even feel like making Jacob give me his lunch money anymore, and he's been doing that since the sixth grade.'' Santana said.

'' Well isn't that a good thing?'' The blonde asked.

Santana shrugged. '' That's the thing Britt, I just don't know.'' The Latina said truthfully. Both girls sighed at the same time, which made them both smile.

'' Why don't we go in and see what happens.'' Brittany said. Santana nodded slightly. '' And remember this San, I'll be with you, right be your side.'' The blonde added, moving in fast for a quick kiss. The Latina kissed her girlfriend, not wanting to break apart but knowing they couldn't stay in this car all day.

'' I love you Britt.'' Santana whispered, inches from her favorite blonde.

'' I love you San, now let's go, were already late.'' Brittany said as she opened her door, grabbed her book bag and hurried over to Santana's side.

'' You know I could have done that myself.'' Santana said as she slowly got up and started to get her crutches from the back seat before Brittany stepped in front of her.

'' I'll do that San.'' Brittany said crawling into the back seat and getting the Latina's crutches. '' Here you go S.'' Brittany smiled as she handed her girlfriend her crutches and shut the door.

'' Okay, lets go before I change my mind about doing this.'' Santana said as she limped her way into the school.

All of a sudden the blonde started to laugh.

'' What's so funny B?'' Santana asked. The blonde didn't answer, only laughing even harder as they reached the door to the school. '' Come one Britt, tell me.'' Santana whispered as Brittany opened the school door for her and walked in.

'' It's just that I find it pretty funny that you called me slow in the car while you walk even slower.'' Brittany whispered as she continued to giggle. Santana shook her head and rolled her eyes as they approached the office.

'' Your getting it later.'' Santana whispered with a wink, this just made the blonde laugh even harder.

'' Santana!'' The Latina entered the office to see Puck sitting in a chair waiting for Principal Figgin's.

'' Puck!'' The Latina yelled back.

'' Brittany!'' The blonde added. This made Puck look at her confused. '' What? Everyone else was saying their name so why not say my name.'' The blonde smiled.

'' Your so cute.'' Santana said smiling at Brittany.

'' Wow.'' Puck gawked. '' So it's true, Santana Lopez turned into a lovey dovey whipped girlfriend.'' Puck added.

'' I am not whipped.'' Santana defended. Brittany snickered at what the Latina said which only made Puck grin.

'' Anyways, it's good to see you again San. The last time I saw you you were drugged up and told me to get my ass away from you so you didn't have to see my ugly hair anymore.'' Puck said smoothing is mohawk. '' By the way, that really hurt my feelings, I take my hair very seriously.'' Puck added with a smirk.

'' Yea sorry about that, it was the drugs talking, not me.'' Santana blushed.

'' You should have seen her after Puck she-''

'' Anyways!'' Santana interrupted , not wanting the blonde to finish her sentence. '' Britt and I are only here to get a late slip and then go to class, so.'' Santana said as she watched Brittany take two late slips from the absent secretary's desk and walk back to Santana.

'' Bye Puckerman.'' Santana said leading the way out of the office, while Brittany followed.

'' Bye Puck, we'll talk later.'' Brittany waved. Puck laughed.

'' Ready?'' The blonde asked.

Santana nodded. '' Yeah, this is the perfect way to start school off again, Spanish is my best subject, and soon to be yours.'' Santana said as both girls waited outside of their Spanish room, waiting for the teacher to respond to Brittany's knock.

'' You know S, I wish you weren't on crutches. Now I can't hold your hand and walk.'' Brittany admitted.

'' I wish I wasn't either Britt, but their only making me better so when I don't need to use them anymore my leg will be better, and then I'll be able to walk and hold your hand.'' Santana finished just in time as she watched the door open.

'' Well if it isn't Santana and Brittany, welcome back.'' Mr Shuester said, hugging both girls before they walked in the classroom.

As expected the room was silent as the blonde and Latina walked in and took their usual seats in the back. It took a couple minutes for Mr Shuester to accept the girls late slips and record it in the computer before he could continue class.

'' So what's the Spanish word for love?'' Mr Shuester asked the class. Santana knew what the answer was, she always did but never answered the questions if it wasn't on a test. So the Latina took a piece of paper and pen out of her bag and began to write a note to the blonde.

**OMG this is killing me!** Santana wrote as she showed the blonde. Brittany took some time to read it before answering.

**What does OMG mean?** Brittany showed the note to the blonde. Santana didn't feel the need to write this one on the paper. '' It means oh my god Britt.'' Santana said. The blonde nodded and continued to write.

**What's killing you San?** The blonde wrote.

**Everyone's staring! And their not even trying to hide it like before!** Santana scribbled. The blonde didn't feel the need to write anymore, so instead she grabbed a hold of Santana's hand and held it under the desk.

'' Remember San, I'm here for you.'' Brittany whispered.

'' What was that Brittany, did you say the answer?'' Mr Shuester asked, knowing that the two girls were not discussing what he was teaching.

'' I-uh.'' Brittany began.

'' What's the Spanish word for forever?'' Mr Shuester asked.

'' Um...'' Brittany said not knowing the answer.

'' Para siempre.'' Santana whispered.

'' What?'' Brittany quickly whispered back.

'' It's the answer Britt, para siempre.'' The Latina whispered to the blonde.

'' Um it's para siempre.'' Brittany answered, unsure of her answer.

'' Oh well yes, that's correct.'' Mr Shue said surprised Brittany got an answer correct.

'' Yes! I'm definitely gonna pass high school now!'' Brittany squealed clapping her hands. Everyone in the room smiled, realizing for the first time how they missed having Brittany in school.

* * *

'' So everyone make sure you do that homework for tonight, and I'll see you all Monday.'' Mr Shue said as he ended class.

'' Santana, Brittany can you guys stay behind?'' The teacher asked. Both girls nodded as they stayed seated in their chairs and watched their classmates walk out for next class.

'' Well I'm happy to see you guys back.'' Mr Shue said with a smile as he grabbed a chair and placed it by Santana and Brittany.

'' Were happy to be back!'' Brittany beamed.

'' Yeah Mr Shue, we missed you.'' Santana added.

'' So since we have glee class next period I thought I'd walk and talk with you guys on the way there.'' Mr Shuester asked.

'' Alright Mr S.'' Santana said.

'' I think we would both love that.'' Brittany smiled. So as the three slowly made their way to the choir room Mr Shue got them caught up in about everything.

'' So as you both probably already know regionals is this Sunday, but you two don't have to go.'' Mr Shue began.

'' Are you kidding me, were going! San just might not be able to dance or move.'' Brittany said with a laugh. Santana rolled her eyes.

'' That's alright, I was thinking about giving her a solo so she would have to dance.''

'' I'd like that Mr Shue, thanks.'' Santana smiled.

'' Um also, if I remember correctly you two have work to pass in to me.''

'' Oh, I do Mr S.'' Brittany said proudly, as she slipped the bag off her shoulders and dug out the papers. She finally found the mess of papers and handed them to Mr Shuester. '' Here you go, all 57 pages are there and I did every single question.'' Brittany beamed.

'' Wow Brittany that's impressive. This could bring your mark up a lot.'' Mr Shue smiled.

'' Even to a one hundred?'' The blonde asked.

'' Well, maybe not that high, but it could bring you up to a passing mark.'' Mr Shue said, then looking at the Latina for her work.

'' Uh, can I talk to you later about that, alone.'' Santana whispered. Mr Shue nodded as they finally reached the choir room that usual only took three minutes to walk to but today took ten.

'' Santana!'' The whole glee club yelled as the three entered the room. The Latina smiled but then cleared her throat as she noticed no one mentioned the blonde.

'' Brittany!'' Quinn started, as Tina, Mike, Artie, Finn, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Rachel and Puck chimed in. This made Brittany smile, which made Santana smile.

'' Wow, nice cast.'' Artie said.

'' It's not a cast Artie, it's a brace.'' Santana corrected, noticing that she called Artie by his actual name.

'' Oh, well brace then.'' Artie resaid.

'' I wanted San to get a bright pink one, but they wouldn't give her one.'' Brittany frowned.

'' Britt I thought we already talked about this. They didn't have different colors.'' Santana said.

The blonde pouted. '' Your so cute when you pout.'' Santana said kissing the blonde on the cheek with a huge smile. Everyone in the choir room went silent.

'' What?'' Brittany asked. '' Are you guys surprised that they wouldn't give San a color brace too?'' The blonde added.

'' No, it's just that.'' Kurt began.

'' I don't think we have ever seen Santana so..'' Finn wondered off, not knowing how to finish his answer.

'' So in love?'' Santana asked, raising her eyebrow.

'' Yea.'' Finn and Kurt said in sync.

'' Well that's because I haven't been in so much love since now.'' Santana smiled. Brittany blushed, hiding her face in Santana's smaller shoulder. '' That's right, this one right here.'' Santana began nodding to Brittany's direction. '' Is off limits, so no one touch her.'' Santana said, her eyes darting to Artie who just looked away.

'' Wow.'' Tina said. '' You were right Quinn.'' Everyone looked over at Tina who was looking at Quinn. '' Santana did change, but definitely for the better.'' Tina finished.

'' Yeah I could definitely get use to this Santana.'' Mercedes said. '' She's less.'' Mercedes stopped, looking for the right words.

'' Bitchy.'' Puck said. Everyone in the room nodded even Mr Shue.

'' Wow guys, I love you all too.'' Santana smiled, knowing that she could get use to this side of herself as well.

* * *

Since it was a Friday that meant both girls had glee practice twice that day, once during school and after school.

'' Well I say were ready for regionals!'' Mr Shue yelled as his glee club finished singing their song for the day. '' And I believe we'll win it!'' The teacher added with a huge smile.

'' That was amazing Santana.'' Sam said, commenting the Latina about her solo.

'' Yea I don't think we have ever herd you sing like that before.'' Mercedes added.

'' Well thanks guys, I owe it all to Britt, she's one hell of a girl.'' Santana laughed. Brittany blushed as she made her way over to the Latina who was standing in the middle of the stage with a microphone.

'' That was amazing San.'' The blonde whispered in Santana's ear.

'' Well I guess that's class.'' Rachel sighed as she looked over to Brittany and Santana who were staring in each others eyes. '' Oh and that reminds, Brittany you still have an outfit of mine that was kinda my favorite.'' Rachel added as she stepped off the stage and made her way out of the auditorium.

'' Oh yeah Rach, I'll bring it to regionals this Sunday, sorry I forgot.'' Brittany calmly said as she kept staring into Santana's eyes.

'' I think there in too much love.'' Finn said as he followed Rachel out of the auditorium.

As everyone began to leave the big room Mr Shue cleared his throat to get Santana's attention. The first time it didn't work but once he cleared his throat the second time Santana broke eye contact with the blonde.

'' Oh um Britt, why don't you go get your stuff out of my locker and wait for me there, I have to talk to Mr S.'' The Latina said with a smile that went up to her eyes.

'' Okay San, anything for you.'' The happy blonde said as she walked out of the auditorium and left Santana with Mr Shue.

'' So about that work Santana?'' Mr Shue began.

'' I don't have them Mr Shue but I have an good excuse.'' Santana began.

'' Santana being in the hospital is not a good excuse, you still could have gotten them done, look at Brittany she got hers done. Which she never has done before.'' Mr Shuester said, only then realizing what was going on. '' You helped her didn't you?'' The teacher asked.

Santana nodded. '' I didn't want her to fail so I helped her with her work and tutored her so she could finish them.'' Santana said. '' All my attention was focused on her and getting her work done, so I guess in a way I did do my work, I just didn't write it down, Brittany did.'' The Latina finished.

Mr Shue nodded in understanding everything. '' Okay I'll count what Brittany wrote down on her papers for both of you, hopefully the work is not like her other assignments.'' Mr Shue said with a gentle laugh.

Santana smiled. '' Trust me Mr Shue there not, we worked on them for what felt like forever.'' Santana said as she slowly made her way down the stage steps and out of the auditorium. '' Oh and thanks Mr Shue. For being so understandable about all this.'' Santana said to her favorite teacher before walking out the large room.

Santana was about to round the last corner to her locker when she started to hear voices. At first they were faint, but they eventually grew louder and louder till Santana could hear the conversation. The Latina was positive it was a girl and a guy arguing. She was sure the girl was Brittany but unsure who the guys voice was coming from. The Latina stayed behind the corner, listening to the conversation.

'' Come on Karofsky, move.'' The blonde sounded like she was whining. '' I just want to get to San's locker.'' Brittany added.

'' Oh that's right, I herd you two were dating, I just didn't believe it.'' The bully said as he blocked Brittany from getting to Santana's locker.

'' W-well you should believe it, because we are, now move!'' Brittany said beginning to shout. Santana was now peaking around the corner to see what was going on. Karofsky was standing in front of Santana's locker blocking the way so Brittany couldn't open it. Karofsky had to be what looked like a foot taller then the blonde and a hundred pounds heavier then her, if the two were getting into a fight Santana didn't want to see. The Latina knew what she had to do .

'' Why should I? You know I don't appreciate when people yell at me. It just makes me more upset.'' Karofsky said cracking his knuckles.

'' Karofsky! Don't you dare touch my girlfriend, if you do I swear to god I will beat you up with my crutches bad enough to make you go into the emergency again.'' Santana yelled as she came out from the corner and confronted the big bully.

'' That was a fluke Santana, and you know it. The only reason I got knocked out was because I fell and hit my head.'' Karofsky responded.

'' Yeah and the reason you fell was because me, a small Latina girl pushed you into a locker and made you fall to the ground. Now unless you want me to do that again, with adding a black eye to the mix I suggest you leave and never talk to Brittany again.'' Santana yelled, trying her fastest to walk over with her crutches.

'' Whatever.'' Karofsky mumbled as he began to walk away.

'' Wait!'' Brittany yelled making the bully stop and turn around. The Latina had no clue what the blonde was going to to, but when she saw it the Latina had never been as shocked before in her life. Brittany, the blonde who would never hurt a fly went straight up to the bigger bully and punched him straight in the jaw making him drop down in pain.

'' What the hell was that for!'' Karofsky yelled.

'' For being mean to my San!'' Brittany yelled and added a smirk to the bully as she proudly opened up her locker and got her bag out she had put in at lunch. Once she was done, she walked over beside Santana and rubbed her shoulder. The Latina was still staring at the blonde shocked. '' Lets go S, I don't want to see him anymore.'' Brittany said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and began to walk. Santana followed her, as quickly as she could while looking back at Karofsky a couple of times and laughing.

'' What was that B? I don't think I ever seen you do something like that before!'' Santana blurted out as they reached the outside of the building, out of sight of Karofsky.

'' I was upset San. He desurved it, that's that.'' Brittany shrugged.

'' Yeah but I don't think you had to punch him.'' Santana said, stopping for a minute to think. '' Actually yeah, I'm glad you punched him.'' The Latina smiled stopping for a minute to catch her breathe. The blonde stopped beside Santana and stared straight into her eyes.

'' Like I told you before San, I'll always be right by your side, no matter what.'' Brittany said. Santana couldn't help but smile and lean in for a kiss. The blonde wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and accepted the kiss.

'' Good bye girls.'' Mr Shue said, walking very fast past the two girls. Brittany and Santana broke apart and couldn't help but blush.

'' Bye Mr Shue.'' Brittany yelled back, catching her breathe.

'' Yea, bye Mr S.'' Santana said, not being able to take the smile away from the face.

* * *

**Hey all, first of all thanks for reading and reviewing. I know I said I was going to put the girls graduation in this but this chapter was longer then I expected so I decided to put it in the next chapter. Also I'm gonna ask you all! to review and tell me what you thought about this chapter because I don't really know if this chapter was worth putting up or not. So again please review and tell me what you thought.**

**And secondly..Glee last night was..WOW! Let's just say I love Brittana even more now! Although I kinda wish Artie would just go back with Tina...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own glee or the characters :(**

**Looking For San**

**Chapter 12**

The class of 2012 Mckinley High school were seated in the gymnasium, waiting for their names to be called. Santana and Brittany were sitting by each other and with every name being called both girls grew more nervous.

Santana had received the word last night that Brittany did graduate, the blondes mother called her and told the Latina that Brittany had managed to pass all her classes with the highest marks she had ever received. They also thought it would be fun to surprise Brittany with the fact that she graduated, neither women telling the blonde she had passed.

'' San I just know I didn't graduate, they passed the P's and my last name starts with a P.'' Brittany whispered in Santana's ears as they both watched Principal Figgins called the students name by alphabetical order.

'' Britt, he's only at the K's, that's five letters before P.'' Santana laughed as she took Brittany's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. It was killing her not to tell her girlfriend, but she knew the look of surprise and shock that was going to come from the blonde would be all worth it.

'' Santana Lopez!'' Principal Figgins shouted into the microphone.

'' San that's you, you graduated!'' Brittany said as she hugged the Latina. Santana quickly hugged Brittany back before she stood up and walked to the stage. The Latina limped to the stage, Santana was glad she was finished with her crutches and now just had to wear the brace. It made her feel somewhat normal again.

Once Principal Figgins handed her the diploma Santana stood center stage and looked in the crowd. She first spotted her parents who somehow managed to get front row seats, and was now taking several pictures, her father giving the Latina a standing ovation, while her mother sat with tears. Santana then looked over at the other direction and spotted her other family, the glee club. They all had big smile's on their faces and to Santana's surprise Mr Shue was crying. Although the one person who caught the Latina's eye was Brittany. She was jumping up and down with her graduation dress on and was clapping over and over again.

_I cannot wait till her name gets called._ Santana thought as she made her way over by the people whos names were already called and sat down.

Name after name got called and they were now in the P's. Santana's heart skipped a beat as she realized that Brittany's name was going to be called soon.

'' Paul Peace.'' Principal Figgins called out. The crowd clapped as the next graduate came up to receive his diploma. Santana knew Brittany was next. The Latina couldn't help but smile, Brittany was going to be so happy.

'' Rob Quantiz.'' Principal Figgins called out the next name,ending the P's and now moved on to the Q's. Santana's head spun, the Latina was so confused she couldn't move. Santana knew the blonde graduated, her mother even told her so. This wasn't right, something had to be wrong. Santana looked in the crowd to see Brittany, once she spotted the blonde her heart sank. It was obvious, even from were Santana was sitting that the blonde was crying. She had her head in her hands and her whole body shook. Santana wanted to go down and comfort the blonde, to tell her everything was going to be all right. After all Brittany had done the very same thing with Santana every since the accident, it was the least Santana could do.

The Latina was about to stand when Figgins interrupted the Latina's thought.

'' It looks like we skipped over a name by accident, my apologies. I would now like to congratulate Brittany Pierce for graduating.'' The principal said. Usually his voice was boring and uninterested but this time Figgins voice was happy and upbeat. The crowd was yelling and clapping, each person on their feet. Everyone knew how hard it was for Brittany to graduate, they were also very surprised. Although no one was as surprised as Santana when she noticed that Brittany hadn't moved from her seat.

'' Uh, Brittany, come get you certificate.'' Principal Figgins called. Everyone turned to the direction the blonde was sitting in and stared at her. Santana did the same thing and noticed Brittany was sitting with a blank look on her face.

'' Santana go do something.'' Rachel Berry said to the Latina as she turned around from the front row of the graduated class. Santana just nodded as she stood up quickly and limped over to Brittany. All eyes were now on her as she reached the blonde.

'' Britt, what's wrong?'' Santana asked as she knelt down by the sitting blonde.

'' I'm paralyzed with fear.'' Brittany whispered as she finally made eye contact with the blonde.

'' Would you be paralyzed with fear if I walked up there with you?'' The Latina asked, once again taking her hand and holding it. Brittany shook her head, not saying anything.

'' Well then let's go.'' Santana smiled as she got Brittany to stand up and begin walking to the stage.

As the two walked to the stage their wasn't one person who wasn't either crying or clapping for the two.

'' I did it San, I really graduated.'' Brittany smiled as the two approached the stage and the blonde got handed her diploma.

'' Here you go Brittany, you deserve this.'' Principal Figgins said as he surprisingly gave Brittany a quick hug and Santana a smile. No one ever knew the two trouble makers of the school would be the principals favorites.

As the two sat together with the others in the graduated class the crowd was still clapping and cheering for the blonde.

'' They love me!'' Brittany joked as she leaned on Santana playfully.

'' Not as much as I do.'' Santana replied giving Brittany a kiss, which only made the crowd cheer louder.

Brittany couldn't help blush and continue to smile. '' I will never forget this.''

'' Neither will I B, neither will I.'' Santana said back, loving every moment of her life.

* * *

_Five years later..._

Quinn walked into the cold arena with a coffee in hand. She was bundled up with her warmest clothes since it was even colder outside.

'' I really hate winter.'' Quinn said to herself as she looked over at the bleachers. She smiled as she spotted the Latina she hadn't seen in over a year and started to walk towards her.

'' Q!'' Santana smiled as Quinn reached her. The two hugged and didn't pull apart for what had to be a good couple minutes.

'' Wow I didn't know how much I missed you.'' Santana admitted as the two sat back down and watched the ice.

'' How long has it been since I last saw you two?'' Quinn asked.

'' Over a year.'' Santana said frowning a bit as she shivered in her winter jacket.

Quinn slightly smiled, not happy that it's been so long since she saw her best high school friends. '' So, what are you and Brittany up to these days?'' Quinn asked.

'' Well we bought our first real house.'' Santana smiled.

'' Really?'' Quinn asked, excited for her friends.

'' Yeah, although it's in New York.'' Santana admitted. Quinn opened her mouth in shock, then shut it back again, acting like a fish.

'' Why so far away S?'' Quinn asked. The blondes heart was slowly sinking as she realized she was about to loose two of her best friends, Quinn knew she hadn't been in their lives for over a year now but just talking to Santana was refreshing.

'' Well I found work there, as a lawyer.'' Santana said proudly, smiling to Quinn.

'' That's great San.'' Quinn said.

'' Thanks Q, plus Britt thinks she can open her own dance studio there, which is the perfect job for her.'' Santana added.

Quinn nodded, knowing she had to let her two best friends go. '' And you guys found a house there?'' Quinn asked.

Santana nodded. '' Yeah, it's perfect Q.'' The Latina said with a glimmer in her eye. '' It's big, so we have lots of room and it has a big lake in the back Q. It's a dream come true Quinn, it really is.''

'' I'm so happy for you two San, I really am.'' Quinn said, putting on a smile.

'' I know your sad about it Q, but I may have a fix for it.'' Santana said eyeing Quinn.

'' And what would that be?'' Quinn asked, curious.

'' Well, there's a new house beside it that was for sale..'' Santana started, knowing as soon as she stopped talking Quinn would jump in. '' It's the perfect size for you and Sam, and there's enough room for kids since I know you want kids in the future.'' Santana explained.

'' But Santana, how much does it cost?'' Quinn asked, knowing just by the sounds of it the house was going to be expensive.

'' Oh come on Q, I know you two aren't short on money since your parents won the lottery and gave all the money to you two. Plus Sam just got that new job coaching Mckinley football which is good money. We'll be neighbors and close again, just like old times.'' Santana said stopping as she herd the final buzzer go off and watched the skaters come of the ice.

A couple minutes of silence went by as Santana finally spotted Brittany coming off the ice with her hockey gear on. The blonde made her way over to the two sitting on the bench.

'' San.'' Brittany said as she took her helmet off and gave Santana a passionate kiss.

'' Britt, weren't you suppose to go to the locker room and change?'' The Latina asked.

'' I didn't want to get lost again San, and plus Quinn's here.'' Brittany smiled as she hugged Quinn tightly.

'' It's definitley been too long B.'' Quinn said letting go of the other blonde and smiling.

'' So what were you two talking about?'' Brittany asked as she sat in the bleacher below the two other girls and let Santana put up her damp hair in a ponytail.

'' That you guys are moving to New York.'' Quinn said studying the two girls and noticing how together they were meant to be.

'' Did you tell her about the other house San?'' Brittany asked. Santana just nodded. '' Good cause I think you two will love it there.'' Brittany smiled.

Quinn sat quiet for a couple minutes, thinking. '' Is this why you suddenly called me today Santana, you had this all planned out. Didn't you.'' Quinn asked.

Before Santana got a chance to answer Brittany interrupted. '' Yeah we did Q. Once we saw the two new houses together we thought it would be perfect if you and Sam would move in beside us.'' Brittany explained.

'' B, you weren't suppose to say that.'' Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

'' Oh, sorry San.'' Brittany replied. This only made Quinn laugh at the two.

'' I miss not being around you two.'' Quinn blurted.

'' So, is that a yes?'' Brittany asked.

Quinn sat quiet for what seemed like a long time, finally the other blonde got impatient. '' So..'' Brittany said.

Quinn sighed before answering. '' Yea. I guess were moving to New York.'' She smiled. '' But of course I have to let Sam know and give his work notice, we also have to check the house out.'' The blonde added.

'' Yay!'' Brittany squealed as she jumped up and started to clap her hands. '' I can't wait till we all move in, it's gonna be so much fun!'' The blonde added.

'' I can't wait either.'' Santana admitted as she stood up beside Brittany and grabbed a hold of Brittany's hand. '' It's been really nice seeing you Quinn, but I have to get this one to the changing room to get changed out of her hockey gear.'' Santana said as she said good bye to Quinn. '' You have our number, right.'' The Latina asked.

'' Yea, I'll give you a call tonight.'' Quinn said with a smile as she stood up and began to walk to the door.

'' Sounds good Q.'' Brittany said smiling at the other blonde.

Quinn found herself smiling as she was about to exit the arena. She then got a thought that made her stop and turn around. '' Hey!'' Quinn yelled. Brittany and Santana turned around at the sound of their names. '' Since when did Britt play hockey, I thought she couldn't even skate.'' Quinn laughed, remembering the past when her and Santana tried to teach the blonde how to skate.

'' Like I told you Q many years ago, I've been practicing.'' Brittany smiled as her and San continue to walk to the locker rooms. Quinn laughed as she exited the building, excited to tell her husband about their new home plans.

'' I can't believe it worked!'' Brittany yelled as the two entered the locker room. '' By the way San, I don't think your allowed to be in here, it's only for players.'' The blonde added.

'' I know, I cant believe it either, it's just gonna be like high school. Except much, much better. And I really don't care if I'm not allowed, it's only us anyways.'' Santana said as she moved closer to the blonde who was now changing into her clothes for the day. '' You are so beautiful.'' Santana said as she reached Brittany and took her into her arms.

'' Your beautiful too San, you always were.'' Brittany replied staring into the Latina's deep brown eyes.

'' I love you Britt.'' Santana started.

'' And I love you.'' Brittany finished, as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and kissed her, hard. The two kissed passionately for what seemed like only seconds but was really minutes.

'' Yum.'' Brittany huffed out, her breath short. That comment only made the Latina laugh.

'' Now hurry up B, so we can get out of here.'' Santana said as she let her girlfriend go so she could get dressed.

Brittany walked over by her locker and slipped on the pair of jeans she had brought and also a white tank top, her outfit was so simple that it made her look even more beautiful. '' You know San, I've been thinking.'' The blonde started the conversation she wanted to have for quite some time.

'' Thinking about what B?'' The Latina asked.

'' About children.'' Brittany admitted. At the sound of the word children Santana's heart skipped a beat. Santana wanted children, just not right at this moment. At the sound of Santana's silence Brittany continued. '' And how I want us to have one.'' The blonde added.

'' We are soo not talking about it here.'' Santana said.

'' But San!'' Brittany whined as she finished getting ready and put her hockey bag over her shoulder.

'' We'll talk about it, just not right now.'' Santana spit out as she held the blondes hand and walked out of the changing room.

'' You promise?'' Brittany asked.

'' I promise.'' Santana confirmed as the two girls walked out of the arena and into the rest of their lives.

* * *

**And that was the last chapter. I can't believe it's done and finished!**

**I want to thank everyone who read,story alerted, favorited and reviewed, it really did mean alot to me.**

**And of course I'm going to ask everyone to review and tell me if you liked this chapter/story, it would mean so much if you told me...Also I was thinking about making a sequel to this story, so if you want to see that review and tell me! :D**

**Once again Thanks! :)**


End file.
